Hidden in Blood
by Deathangel113
Summary: What was once pure is now divided, separated by a crimson stained blade. Now it may be happen that they will reunite once more, but the chasm has grown. One side evil, the other good. While they may one day be together and fulfill the destiny that had
1. Sleepless Nights and Haunting Visions

**Summary:**** What was once pure is now divided, separated by a crimson stained blade. Now it may be happen that they will reunite once more, but the chasm has grown. One side evil, the other good. While they may one day be together and fulfill the destiny that had once been ended, others have plans. Plans that may change their fate and cause their destiny to become as blood stained as the blade that destroyed their past.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

* * *

**Sleepless Nights and Haunting Visions**

_The halls glowed with a golden light from several burning flames. Fire dancing wildly within the dishes that they burned. Like the flames themselves, he exuded confidence while he walked. His heart filled with desire. His pace quickened slightly as he approached an open room. Golden curtains served as fake walls. Pushing aside on of these curtains, he entered as was greeted by a woman approaching him._

_Sweeping her into his arms, he hungrily kissed her. A hunger that was returned with the same desire. He picked her up and carried her to the bed in the room and laid her upon the silk bedding._

_Just as their bodily unity was to be completed, their heated passion was interrupted as the flames grew brighter until they were a blinding white light. He found himself in a temple, no longer in the bed of his lover. Looking about he saw her lying before a statue in a pool of crimson liquid, a blood stained antheme nearby. The next moment he jerked forward slightly and looked down, seeing the tip of a blade protruding from his abdomen. The blade was removed and as he fell, he turned and looked into the eyes of his attacker._

* * *

The sheets were tangled around his body. Robin groaned and pushed himself up with his elbow. His skin shimmered with the fine sheet of sweat that coated his body. Out of instinct he placed his hand on his abdomen and looked at the skin, seeing a reddened area where the blade's tip had emerged from in his dream. Taking a deep intake of breath, he turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

He quickly untangled himself from the sheets and left his bed. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he saw that the mark was already fading away. Turning away he reached for a shirt and pulled it over his head, before putting on his famous hero's mask.

Barefoot, he quickly left the room and walked down the hall. The door to the main room opened with a swish and closed with the same sound after he had entered. Walking over to the window, he looked out over the water. Water that looked black in the early morning hours. He continued to stand there and didn't move, even as the sky brightened with the rising sun several hours later.

The sound of the doors opening came and went, followed by a female's voice. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he answered. He turned to look at Raven when she came to stand beside him. Her hood didn't hide her face or her violet eyes which looked out over the water like his once did.

"Something's bothering you," she said with little emotion.

"Why do you say that?"

"This is the fifth time that I've found you in here this early. Something must be bothering you," she said. Her eyes met his own masked ones as she turned to face him.

"You're right." He lifted his shirt to reveal the mark.

"What's that?"

"It's where I was stabbed in my dream," he said. The shirt fell down, covering the mark.

"That's not a good sign," she said.

"What does it mean?"

Her eyes were blank but studious as she thought. "I'm not sure. It could mean many things. What was your dream?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when the door opened. Both he and Raven turned to see Cyborg. Leaving the window, he walked across the room to the door.

Raven watched him go, but made no move to stop him. She would speak to him later. Secretly the mark troubled her. It was not good when the dream began to become reality.

Inside his room, Robin changed into his hero's disguise that gave him his present name. When he was dressed in the costume of red, yellow, and green he left his room once more, planning to rejoin his friends.

* * *

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg lept up in joy and excitement as he won the videogame that he had been playing. Beside him Beast Boy sat on the couch teary eyed as he stared at the T.V. screen mournfully.

Raven cast the two and annoyed glare as she glanced up from her book. The action was unrecieved and ignored as she returned to her reading and attempted to drown out the noise.

After several more minutes of triumph, Cyborg returned to his seat on the couch. "Another round?" he asked.

"No," Beast Boy said.

"Anyone else?" Cyborg asked, his question directed to his other three friends. When he received no answer, he frowned and shut off the game system and television.

"Friend Robin."

The Boy Wonder looked at the fiery haired Tamaranian. Her emerald eyes looked at him with worry as if she knew what haunted her dreams. "Yes Starfire?"

"I was curious as to your well being. You look to have the blues."

He smirked inspite of himself. Starfire's English had its effect to put a smile on his face. "I'm fine," he said, making the lie sound as truthful as possible.

"Are you sure?" She continued to watch him as if not trusting his answer.

"Positive." He gave her a smile to lay any remaining worry she may still have to rest. It seemed to have worked for she returned the smile with twice as much exuberance.

"How does pizza sound?"

The question was completely random although it derived from a growling stomach. The stomach belonging to Cyborg. His question received immediate responses. A perking of ears from Beast Boy and a clapping of hands from Starfire. He look to Robin and Raven who were yet to give a response.

Closing her book, Raven emitted an exasperated sigh. "Whatever," she said in her monotonous voice.

Robin rose with a nod of his head. "Let's go."

* * *

Pizza. This food was one of their more favorite food and had become a large part of their diets. Sure they ate other food, but the truth was that nothing could beat the meal set before them at their favorite restaurant.

Five different hands reached out and pulled five individual slices from the large pizza. There was silence for a moment until the second piece was reached for, one of the hands which actually included Raven's. The silence gave way to loud chewing and other eating noises whose source was an alien, a shape-shifter, and a cyborg.

_

* * *

_

He found himself watching a woman as she knelt down near a pool of water. Her movements were graceful as she dipped a shallow bowl into the liquid and withdrew it when it was full. He found himself unable to draw his eyes away from her, completely entranced. She turned to look at him and she appeared surprised. A light blush rose to her cheeks and she turned away, for a moment the face he found so angelic hidden by dark raven hair. When she turned to him again a shy smile had formed on her lips. Wanting to talk to her caused him to open his mouth to speak but no word came for all words had left his mind.

* * *

A fight was the only plausible result when the three Titans who had been so eager for pizza reached for the last slice at once. Daggers shot from the three pairs of eyes, striking their targets with no result.

Starfire smiled evilly. Her eyes glowed green and her two rivals immediately gave up their claim.

"That's not fair," Beast Boy whimpered as Starfire took her prize.

"I believe that I won fairly," she replied with a smile.

Raven remained uninterested in her three friends. Her interest at the moment was solely focused on Robin who was staring off as if in a trance. She knew if his mask was not hiding his eyes, they would more then likely be distant with no sight for anything else. Her friends who must have been trying to catch her attention finally succeeded when she looked at them.

"What's going on Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Something's wrong with Robin."

Her words caused them to take notice of Robin's entranced state which resulted in worried expressions crossing the three's faces.

"Friend Robin." When she received no response, Starfire tried again. "Friend Robin."

Robin watched as the city lights took over the original vision that had taken his attention and his friends' faces entered his vision. He shook his head and blinked his eyes several times since they had become dry from lack of blinking. "Sorry. Did you... Did you say something?"

"Yes, we've been trying to get your attention," Cyborg said.

"Sorry," he repeated. He rubbed his eyes through his mask.

"Friend Robin, are you all right. You have consumed little of the pizza."

"I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry tonight." Standing up, he started to walk away from the table.

"Robin."

He stopped and turned back to look at the table.

"Dude, where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Back to the Tower."

"Do you want us to walk you?"

"No." He flashed them a false smile. "You guys just stay her and have fun."

They watched him leave. Moments later they heard the engine of his motorcycle and watched him speed down the road and out of sight.

* * *

Inside the tower Robin parked his motorcycle and walked slowly up the stairs leading to the upper levels. Flicking the switch which darkened the garage, he then closed the doors and followed the halls down to the main room. The doors swished closed behind him and he walked to the kitchen.

It was true that he hadn't eaten much, but it was also true that he wasn't hungry. Pulling out a can of pop, he left the kitchen and walked to the windows. Looking out over the ocean he stood there and watched the sun slowly set and the sky gradually darken. The day had come and gone so quickly. It seemed now that for him the days were shorted and the nights longer. He decided to actually drink the pop that he had grabbed and finished it off in a few gulps. Leaving the window, he recycled the can before leaving the room.

Inside his room he exchanged his hero wear for a pair of sweatpants. Sliding into his bed after turning the lights off he closed his eyes to what he hoped would be the first of many nights.

_

* * *

_

His eyes flickered open. Turning onto his side, he blinked several times before seeing the woman who slept peacefully at his side. she stirred slightly and a pair of copper colored eyes opened and looked into his own. A smile was on her lips as she reached out and touched his face gently before putting her lips to his.

_Closing his eyes, he kissed her back. When he opened his eyes though he was standing again in the temple. The woman lay in a pool of blood and the blood stained anthema lay nearby. He jerked forward and saw the tip of a blade protruding from his abdomen. It disappeared as the blade was removed. Falling forward, he turned as he fell to look at his attacker before hitting his knees._

* * *

His hand went to where he was stabbed when he awoke. The skin was red as it had been the night before. Pushing the covers off of his body, he rose from his bed and left his room, not bothering to put a shirt on to cover his chest.

The clock in the main room read 1:40 a.m. in bright red numbers. Finding a glass in one of the kitchen's cupboards, he went to sink and filled it with water. Looking over at the clock again, he saw that the numbers had changed to read 1:41 a.m.

After leaving the main room he walked the hallway down to the infirmary. Placing the glass down, he opened a drawer and fumbled through it until he found a packed and grasped it before closing the drawer.

Returning to his room he sat on the bed and opened the packet that contained sleeping pills. Putting the two pills into his mouth, he swallowed them down with a gulp of water. He placed the glass and empty packet on the bedside stand and laid down.

He awoke the sound of his alarm. Turning the annoying object off, he read the digital face that said 5:45 a.m. It had been several days since he had last awoken to the annoying beeping. Now though he wished he had remembered to turn off the clock. Burrowing back under the sheets, he closed his eyes in attempt to return to the restful sleep the pills had given him.

* * *

Starfire flew back and forth in a mid-air pacing. Around her her other friends seemed to be trying to ignore her actions. After several minutes had passed, a black wall appeared before her and she not noticing it collided with it and fell to the floor.

"Why are you pacing Starfire?"

"It cannot be helped friend Raven. I am worried about Robin. Lunch is approaching and he has not awoken." The Tamaranian flew over to Cyborg who had started to prepare lunch. "Friend Cyborg, will you check on Robin?"

He lifted his eyes from the lunch preparations and was met by a pair of pleading, puppy-dog eyes. Being a weakling to such a look he melted, despite the fact that he was planning on letting his friend sleep. "O.k. Star."

She smiled and swooped into the air. "Thank you friend."

Setting down the only sandwich that he had succeeded in making, he left the kitchen and with Starfire following started walking to Robin's room. "Hey Starfire," he said when they left the main room.

"Yes friend?"

"If you wanted me to check on Robin, then why are you coming with me? Couldn't you have checked on him yourself?"

"Yes, but I found that on Earth humans prefer those of the same gender to wake them unless it is family."

He shrugged. At times she was right.

Coming to a door with the name Robin engraved into a metal plate the two stopped and stared at the steel door that separated them from Robin. Cyborg lifted his fisted hand and knocked on the door. Receiving no response, he tried again with the same result. Choosing to open the door and enter, they looked into the darkened room and turned the light on.

Cyborg walked over to Robin's sleeping form, while Starfire lingered in the doorway. His eyes glanced over the empty packet of sleeping pills and glass of water as he reached out to grasp his friend's shoulder. Shaking him awake, he stepped back as he struck out blindly and weakly in protest. "Time to get up Robin." he watched as he curled up beneath the covers, turned over, before giving up and sitting up.

"What time is it?" he muttered, shielding his eyes from the blinding light as he spoke.

"Morning."

His response was a groan, but he stood up nonetheless.

"Are you o.k. dude?" Cyborg asked as he watched Robin stumble over to his closet.

"Fine."

"I'll see you soon then." Leaving the room, he dragged Starfire with him before Robin began to change with both of them present.

"Friend Cyborg, what is wrong with Robin? He looks to have the blues."

"Don't know. But something must be up if he's taking medicine to sleep."

* * *

Now wide awake from the unwanted rousing, Robin entered the room, dressed in his heroic uniform. When he entered the main room though, he was met with silence. "What's going on?" he asked, suspicious of his friends' lack of sound.

"Friend Robin." Starfire floated over to him, her actions cautious. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," he responded in an annoyed voice.

"Robin, I saw the packet for sleep medicine on your bedside table," Cyborg asked.

"It's nothing. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately so I took some pills to help."

"How long have you been having sleep problems?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, ignoring the question. "If you're done, I've got work to do." He quickly left the room before they could respond. Out in the hallway, he had only walked a few feet when he heard the door open and close.

"Robin." When he continued to walk, Raven disappeared for a moment before reappearing before Robin. "Robin." She grabbed his arm to stop him as he attempted to pass him.

"What do you want?"

"Robin, you and I both know that something is wrong. Until we figure out what it is, you'll continue to suffer," she said in her emotionless voice. "We can't do anything until you begin to talk." She released his arm as he pulled it away slightly.

"I know," he muttered before walking away.


	2. The Blue Rose, A Cloaked Mystery

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

* * *

**The Blue Rose, A Cloaked Mystery**

The large computer screen flashed before his eyes. Each time a different picture would appear and freeze for a couple of seconds before changing. Letting an exasperated sigh pass his lips, he pressed a button and the screen returned to its normal picture. Featuring several different squares of live video that showed what was occurring in Jump City through the multiple video cameras that the Titans had strategically placed.

So far there had been no criminal activities. No bank robberies, no prison breaks, not even a cat stuck in a tree needing to be saved. It would be calm for already and the lack of crime was taking its effect. Boredom was starting and tending to a scraped knee would be viewed as a great relief to the lack of activity.

Robin rubbed his now tired eyes. However, the soreness from staring at the bright screen for so long remained. He continued to blink as he leaned back in the chair in which he sat. Drumming the fingers of one hand on the arm rest, he studied the multiple squares of video once his eyes were no longer dry or sore. Still though, no signs of activity could be seen. The silence that he had become so accustomed to was broken when the doors behind him slid open. He turned around in his chair when the door closed and no other sound came to his attention. Seeing nothing he turned back around, only to end up falling out of his chair. "Beast Boy," he growled, glaring at the laughing changeling.

"You should have seen your face," he laughed. When he saw that his leader wasn't laughing he quickly ended his own.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" he asked. Standing up after his fall, he returned to his original seats.

"How long are you planning on staying in here?"

"What?"

"How long..."

"I heard what you said. Now why are you asking?"

"Because I have an invitation you can't refuse." He thrust a piece of paper in front of Robin's face, a goofy grin imprinted upon his face.

Robin took the paper with a brief glance toward the changeling before looking more clearly at the paper.

It was black with pale blue letters. In cursive script words were neatly placed. Letters larger then the rest formed two words, Blue Rose. Looking below, he read the rest of the invitation.

_Teen Titans,_

_You are invited to attend the grand opening of our club Blue Rose. Our location is printed below. Should you choose to attend, please present this invitation at the door._

_Sincerely,_

_Blue Rose management_

_Location: 1366 Park Street_

At the bottom left corner of the page, he saw a small blue rose in the form of a fresh bud. Looking up at Beast Boy he saw that he was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Sounds interesting," he said, handing the invitation back to him as he spoke.

"Are you going?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Beast Boy gave him an evil look. The only answer that he needed to give to his leader. Grabbing his arm, he dragged an unanticipating Boy Wonder from the control room.

* * *

Robin looked out at the passing buildings from his seat in the T-car. He was bored and rather annoyed by the fact that he was being dragged to some new club. Looking at his friends and kidnappers, he quickly made a mental note to build himself a private room where they couldn't bother him for such things as clubbing or other useless fun.

After several more minutes of driving, the car suddenly stopped. He regained his focus and looked at where he was. It was a dark building with no symbol of where they were except for the address. A single guard stood at a door of metal.

"Are we at the right place?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg looked at the invitation and then the address on the building several times before nodding his head.

The five friends left the car and walked up to the door. At their approach the guard watched them suspiciously.

He was a man in his mid thirties. His head was shaved bald and his body was well built. It was obvious that he was a born and raised brute. "May I help you?" His arms crossed and he shifted so that he was standing before the door.

Cyborg produced the invitation and handed it to the man.

Taking it, he examined the paper closely. After a moment he handed the invitation back to Cyborg. "Go right in," he said, opening the metal door behind him as he spoke.

The five entered quickly. Each hero glancing at the guard as they passed before disappearing within the building. Once they were all inside, the door slammed closed behind them with a bang.

Entering the Blue Rose was like entering another reality. While the outside had been unadorned and bland, within the club was finely decorated. The floors were polished black and the walls painted a deep midnight blue. A beverage bar was located right of the entrance where dark men of Italian descent served as bartenders. Across the room and the left wall beside the entrance was a seating area. Blue velvet couches were scattered neatly amid dark walnut tables and matching chairs. In the middle of the dance floor was a stage set five feet above the ground. Located where all could see who was performing.

They walked over to the lounge area. Finding an empty table near the dance floor, they sat down. The chairs were surpisingly comfortable despite the fact that they were uncushioned.

"I feel that we are different from others here," Starfire said in a half-whisper.

"That's only because we're not dressed like they are."

"Maybe you're right friend Raven." The Tameranian looked around and gazed at the different individuals who were dressed in a modern yet classical gothic style. As she watched several of them rose and moved toward the empy floor before the stage.

The rest of the team looked up as the entire club darkened. Their eyes drifted to the stage where a soft golden light glowed. Music began as a variety of string and percussion instruments began to play. A lone woman appeared on the stage. Taking the microphone into her hands she placed her lips near the device and began singing softly.

He was in shock. As she sang he watched her slow movements and listened to her sensual voice. It couldn't be her, but as he listened to her he knew that it was her. Her eyes met his and he felt a chill pass through him as he looked into the familiar copper colored eyes.

"Hey Cyborg, look at this."

Cyborg could have left with Beast Boy when he saw the look on Robin's face. He chose against it though when he saw Starfire's severely angry face.

Her gaze remained fixed on his and did not drift away as he would have expected. The song was even more entrancing as she ended the song in a long note. He watched as she nodded her head in recognition of the crowds' applause before exiting the stage.

"You like the music?"

He jumped and turned to where the voice had come from. "Yes," he said to the woman that stood behind him.

"Are you the manager?" Cyborg asked.

Her red painted lips turned up in a smile. "You're very kind, but I'm afraid I'm not the manager. My name's Darla and you must be the Teen Titans."

"That would be us."

Darla kept her gaze focused on Cyborg, still smiling. "I'm very pleased to be the first to welcome you to the Blue Rose."

"I'm not sure about the others, but I'm feeling very welcome."

"Well, I have to go now. Enjoy your night." She gave a slight wave before walking away to the bar.

"Boo-yah!"

"What are you so excited about?" Raven asked.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy gaped at her.

"She's a total babe!" Beast Boy said a little to loudly.

Robin was about to enjoy the inevitable argument that was to come when he caught sight of the female singer out of the corner of his eye. Standing up quickly, he followed her to some of the couches farther away. He caught up to her in a short time. Touching her shoulder lightly, he smiled when she turned to him. "Hi."

"Hello."

"You did a wonderful job singing."

She blushed slightly at his compliment. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Did you want to dance?" When she nodded yes he held his hand out to her and a feeling of deja vu filled his mind when she took it.

* * *

Cyborg took a break from his argument with Beast Boy to look at Robin. 'When did he leave?' he thought when he saw the empty chair. Looking around, he smiled when he saw his friend leading the singer from earlier onto the dance floor. For a moment he thought to bring up what he was seeing, but thought against it should Starfire do something that would have them permanently barred from the club.

* * *

The soft golden glow that had originally been focused on the stage was now extended to cover the dance floor. The mood had been created and was heightened as people swayed in time with the new band's beat.

Robin held the young woman in his arms as they began to dance. In the soft glow he could see that she looked exactly like the woman who haunted his nights and his days. The only difference was that her skin was almost porcelain in color rather then the light tan from his visions.

"Have we met before?"

Her voice disrupted his thoughts, but he shook his head. "No, it feels like we have though."

"Maybe we did. In another life." She smiled at him gently.

"Maybe." He fought back the urge to kiss her lips when she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Faith."

"Robin."

"That's not your name though."

"No."

"I hope to know it someday."

He smiled, but said nothing. At his hip he felt his communicator vibrating, signaling trouble somewhere in the city. "I'm sorry. I have to go," he said, letting her go.

"Here." She handed a small card to him.

"What's this for?"

"Just show it to the guard. It'll get you in."

He smiled and tucked it safely away. Leaving the dance floor he returned to his friends, not before glancing back at Faith.

Darla appeared beside Faith and draped an arm over the other girl's shoulder. "Is he the one?" she asked.

"Maybe." She brushed off Darla's arm and gave her an indifferent look. "Stay away from him," she warned.

* * *

The once clear night sky had become even darker and forboding. Thunder rumbled loudly. Across the sky lightning flashed, cutting the darkness like white blades.

In the streets below the five titans stood. They looked around, searching for the villianry that had pulled them away from an enjoyable evening.

"Uh guys. Where's the bad guy?"

Beast Boy's question was answered when two creatures crept out of a nearby alleyway. The group immediately entered a defensive position, wary of the creatures.

"Hey Raven. What are those things?" Cyborg asked.

"They are minatours."

"I thought those things weren't supposed to exist."

She didn't answer. The minatours at that time had decided to change them. Flying into the air, she muttered to herself and black magical energy enveloped one of the creatures and threw it back several feet.

* * *

From one of the many buildings a black cloaked figure watched the fight below it. Hidden eyes watched as the five heroes forced the two minatours back and for a time it appeared that they would win, but it knew better.

* * *

Robin hit the ground hard and slid back several feet due to the sheer force that he had been thrown aside. He stared up at the sky as he fought to catch his breath. Above him he saw a cloaked figure as the lightning illuminated the sky, but it was gone with the next flash of lightning. Jumping up he managed to move in time before a minatour charged the spot where he had earlier lain.

"They keep coming!" Cyborg shouted. He fired another blast of energy from his canon, but missed.

Just as suddenly as the attack had come, it stopped. Ignoring the five that had once been the focus of their attention, they turned to the alleyway that they had just come.

From the shadows a cloaked form emerged. In a gloved hand was an unsheathed sword. The minatours charged, but it didn't move. When there was less then a yard separating them it lept into the air and drove the sword into the skull of the creature below it. The minatour fell and it withdrew the blood stained blade before facing the other one. The other minatour charged in fury. As it approached the cloaked figure lept up and brought its sword down, decapitating the last minatour.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

No one answered. Everyone was confused as to what had just occurred before their eyes. They just watched in silence as the cloaked figure turned and disappeared.

* * *

The Titans said motionless on the large couch of the main room. Nothing was said as each individual mind mulled over the events that had just recently occurred.

"Who was that and how did it beat those creatures?!" Cyborg asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" The question and answer was the truth and was met with thoughtful silence.

"We just have to stay alert and see if this person will reveal itself to us again," Robin said, his voice serious.


	3. Lunch Date

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith and Darla though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Lunch Date**

The rain splattered against the windows, hitting the glass in large droplets. Small rivers streamed down the glass and down the sides of the building.

Within Titan Tower it was dark, save for one room.

"Robin."

He turned in the swivel chair.

The doors slid shut behind Cyborg. "What are you doing up still? It's late."

"I'm working." He turned back around to face the multiple pictures.

He walked over to the Boy Wonder. Grabbing the back of the chair, he turned it so that they were facing. "You're looking for our shadow savior."

"Yes. Don't worry I'm almost done."

"Dude, if you haven't found anything yet you're not going to." He reached pass him and pressed one of the buttons. The screen returned to the normal showing of four different camera views. "Now come on."

Robin reluctantly allowed himself to be led from the room.

Pictures from the four main video cameras continued to show up on the large computer screen. In the third camera screen a dark figure stood.

* * *

The cloaked figure stood outside of Titan Tower. As the camera and other sensory devices focused on it, it waved a gloved hand in a circular motion and was passed over. It circled the tower and came to a stop outside the training field. The cloaked face tilted up, staring at a particular window.

* * *

The door to his room slid open and then closed moments later when he had entered. Robin crossed the room to his window. After parting the blinds he could see nothing. His eyes shifted to the ground when the lightning flashed, but it was gone the next moment. He waited, but he could not see it again. Though frustrated he reluctantly retired to bed, not bothering to change out of his uniform.

* * *

"Morning Sunshine."

Raven rolled her eyes at Cyborg's greeting. After a morning of deep meditation she was in no mood for said cheerfulness.

The door slid open and shut. Robin walked across the room to the kitchen.

"Look who's up." Cyborg grinned broadly and held up his spatula. "How do waffles sound?"

"Great." He slipped onto one of the stools and reached for the morning paper.

She took a sip from her tea, her eyes on Robin. From what she could sense he seemed deeply troubled and she wondered if it was because of dreams, but dared not ask.

He felt the weight of her eyes and tried to ignore it. The paper was uninteresting for the most part and only one article caught his attention. It took up a small section of the paper.

**A New Hero in Town?**

**Jump City: It was the Teen Titans to the rescue again. Shortly after 11:00 last night the city was besieged by two creatures from the darkest of nightmares. The Titans found themselves overwhelmed until a mysterious figure made their appearance and defeated the creatures without even breaking a sweat. Who is this cloaked hero that saved our city and disappeared without a trace? The biggest question though, is this a friend or a powerful new foe?**

**By: Mark Jeffery**

A smirk crossed his face. He should have known that the news would blow the story out of proportion. However he agreed with the journalist's two questions.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked, having noticed the smirk on his friend's face.

He slid the paper across the counter to Cyborg.

Cyborg shook his head after reading the article before returning to his cooking.

"How are you Robin?"

"Why do you ask?" He met Raven's stare and turned away.

"Waffles are up."

Raven stared at the plate that was placed before her. "I never said I wanted food."

"Well you're eating it. Star, B.B."

The two other Titans migrated to the kitchen at Cyborg's call.

"Are these tofu?" Beast Boy asked, poking at his breakfast with a fork.

"No."

He glared at Cyborg before jumping behind the counter.

"Friend Robin, what are the day's plans for you?"

"I'm going out."

"Do you require company?"

"No." He finished off his breakfast and pushed away the plate. "See you guys later."

* * *

The Blue Rose was as inviting at it was the night before. At the door there was a new guard as well as two white dogs that looked like wolves.

He turned off his motorcycle and wondered if the club was actually open. Since there was a guard he assumed the answer to be yes. Leaving his helmet and bike behind, he walked to the door. When he drew closer he realized that the dogs were actually wolves and that they weren't chained. They growled at him, but did not attack.

"What do you want?" The guard regarded him with suspicious eyes. He was the opposite of the club's night guard. His long hair was tied back and he wore leather biker apparel.

After taking out the card Faith had given him, he offered it to the guard.

He took it and gave it back after a quick glance. "Go right in."

Robin entered quickly. The door closed just as it had the night before. At first glance it was empty within the dark club. The golden light at the bar caught his attention and he walked to it. Even from seeing the person who sat at the bar and seeing just their back he knew it to be Faith. "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"You gave me the card."

"That's true." He took a seat on the barstool next to her. "You know there are wolves out there."

"I'm aware of that."

"I don't think that's legal."

She laughed softly. "We're not keeping them." Her eyes held his. "Why did you come?"

"I though I'd see what this place looks like during the day." He looked away and cleared his throat. "I never got a chance to ask if you were busy today."

"Busy?"

"Well…"

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Yes." She smiled and he was suddenly relieved.

"No, I'm not busy today."

"How does lunch sound?"

"That sounds great."

He stood with her and together they left the club.

"Lady Faith." The guard appeared startled to see her.

She smiled to him and followed Robin to his motorcycle. After taking the helmet he offered her and putting it on, she climbed on behind him.

Robin smiled to himself as her arms wrapped around him, the action feeling natural. With a turn of a key the motorcycle roared to life.

* * *

The diner was simple and a big step away from the pizzeria that the Titans often went to. Upon entering they took a seat at a two-chaired table near the back. After ordering the two sat for a time in silence.

"It's very nice here."

"It is." He noticed that she had a faint European accent and wondered how long she had been in America.

"You're not in uniform."

"I decided to change." His Boy Wonder uniform had been exchanged for a pair of jeans and a white collared shirt. However his mask still hid his identity.

Their meal came and the two focused their attention on what they had ordered. After an hour of distracted dining the two settled themselves to speaking rather then eating.

Faith laughed softly and looked down at the table.

He couldn't believe how at ease he was at with a woman he had only met the night before. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Where in Europe did you live?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you had an accent."

She smiled and rested her chin on her hands. "I was born in Romania and lived in Wales for a short time before moving here."

"Why did you come here?"

"The Blue Rose among other reasons."

"I see."

"What about you Robin? Where do you come from?"

He hesitated for a moment, but decided to answer. "Gotham City."

"Is that far away?"

"Far enough for me."

She looked at her wristwatch and frowned. "It's getting late. I should be going."

He nodded in understanding and rose to leave.

* * *

Robin stopped the bike in front of the Blue Rose. He took Faith's helmet when she handed it to him.

"Thank you for lunch Robin."

"No problem. I'm glad you weren't busy." He watched her turn away and after the briefest hesitation called her name.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out again sometime?"

"You know where to find me." She smiled before walking to the club and disappearing within it.

She lingered on the other side of the doorway before walking down the curtained hallway. The club was just as she had left it. She headed towards the door that was next to the bar. Just as she reached it the door opened.

* * *

"So how was your date?" Darla asked in an amused voice.

"It was fine." She brushed past her and started down a flight of stairs.

"You never took an interest in humans before. What makes this one so special?"

She paused and turned to face the woman. "Stay way from him."

A threat lingered thickly in the air after Faith left. Darla smirked slightly, not doubting the fact that she would die if she ignored the warning.


	4. A Face for a Shadow

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith and Darla though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**A Face for a Shadow**

It seemed that Jump City had become a new target for demons. Since Raven's father had been defeated the Titans thought that their dealings with the Underworld were over. The appearance of the two minatours had been a fluke, at least that is what they had hoped until the newest alarm sounded.

They raced to the city where they had expected to find one of the villains that had on more than one occasion caused them trouble. Instead a brownish blob greeted them.

"Don't tell me that we're facing the Blob," Cyborg said.

"It looks like it," Robin said. "Titans go!"

The five raced forward, but jumped back when the "blob" moved away to reveal a hole in the ground.

"What the hell?"

Starfire flew forward and started shooting star bolts at it. However, they were of no effect.

Black energy encased it, but it was merely absorbed.

"This isn't good," Cyborg muttered. He startled when a black shadow darted past him. Following after it he saw that it was the same shadow, or at least he believed to be the same one, charging the "blob" head on. The "blob's" apparent acidic nature seemed to be of no concern to whatever was beneath the cloak.

"I never thought that I'd be happy to see a stranger," Beast Boy joked when he saw the newcomer.

The cloaked form leapt into the air and a silver streak of light swept down at the "blob".

A terrifying noise sounded from the "blob" as the light struck it, causing the Titans to cover their ears against the noise. The "blob" shifted and some of the mass struck the figure that seemed to be as greatly effected by the noise as the heroes. It then contracted into itself and fled into the hole that it had created.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg follow it."

"What is it that you would like me to do?" Starfire asked, looking expectantly at Robin.

"Go with Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Disappointment appeared briefly on her face before she smiled and nodded. With a second glance back at him she followed her companions into the hole.

Raven knelt down beside the mystery hero. The acid was eating away at its cloak and she removed it. "Robin."

Hearing the surprise in her voice he walked over to her. "What is it Raven?" He froze in his steps when she saw the person's face.

* * *

"Yuck. I think I stepped in something."

"Hold on."

A moment later light illuminated the tunnel thanks to Cyborg. Immediately following the new light there were several disgusted noises from the three Titans.

"We're in the sewers. Sick."

"Don't complain Beast Boy. It's not like we haven't been…"

"Look at that rat!"

Starfire promptly screamed and flew to the safety of the space above the slow moving sewage. She glanced around, but was unable to spot the rat that Beast Boy had pointed out.

Cyborg closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. He was becoming increasingly annoyed and was half-tempted to leave the two on their own in the sewers. However duty came first and he opened his eyes after releasing the breath that he had been holding. "Let's just find the Blob and get out of here. He took a step forward and froze when he heard a loud squish. Looking down, his face twisted into a look of disgust. "You've got to be kidding me." Behind him he could hear Beast Boy snickering.

* * *

Robin was careful as he took the figure into his arms. _I don't believe it. It can't be…_

"Robin."

He turned to look at Raven. She stared at him, asking a silent question. Moments later black energy surrounded them and they were transported from the city. Their environment was that of the Tower's living room when Raven caused them to reappear there. He walked to the couch and laid the figure down. In a gentle manner he brushed the long strands of hair that had fallen across it's face. _Faith…_

Her face was waxen and her breaths were weak. There were minor burns where some of the acid that had destroyed her cloak had managed to burn her.

Raven appeared at his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Get some bandages." She left and he turned back to Faith. _How can this be? I should have realized it, but…_ He sensed rather than saw Raven return. She handed the first aid kit to him and he opened it.

She watched him in silence as he rummaged through the kit. Her eyes moved to the woman whom she only recognized as the singer at the Blue Rose.

* * *

The "blob" had managed to escape or rather disappear completely. As they wandered through the underground sewers the realization that this thing had somehow found a way to elude them became increasingly evident.

"How hard is it to find a damn blob? We've been through these sewers twice and nothing. That thing couldn't have gotten out without us knowing…"

Starfire glanced over to Beast Boy who was snickering to himself. "Friend Cyborg seems to be angry," she whispered.

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder at the sound of whispering and to his own annoyance saw that his friends had fallen behind. "Hurry up," he barked before turning around and trudging forward.

* * *

He found the burn ointment that he had been looking for. After putting a dab on his finger he moved to apply it to one of the burns, but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

Her eyes opened and found his. "Where am I?"

"You're in Titan's Tower. Don't worry, you're safe." Her grip relaxed and he was able to pull his hand back. "What were you doing out there?"

"I would have believed that was obvious Robin."

"That's not what I mean."

A smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "I'm aware of that, but I really don't that it is any of your business." She sat up and winced as several cracked ribs made themselves apparent. Forcing the pain to the back of her mind she then stood and glanced around at her surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to be leaving." Her cloak was no where in sight, but she felt no need to ask for its whereabouts. "If you would be kind enough to show me the exit I will be going now."

"That's not a good idea. I want to make sure that you're…"

"I am fine," she stated in an annoyed voice. "Now if you would kindly show me the exit." Neither he nor the woman in the room made any sign of complying with her request. She sighed and removed a stone from her pocket. Quietly, she muttered the incantation that would activate its magic.

"Robin…"

He recognized the warning in Raven's voice. Before he could react darkness collected around Faith and she was gone. "What happened Raven?"

"She used a stone to transport herself from here."

"Do you know where she went?" She shook her head. "Damn it."

* * *

She slumped against the wall. Pain surged from her side and through her chest, causing her to clutch her side despite the fact that it would do little to ease her pain. A hand closed on her shoulder and she turned to face the man that had appeared at her side.

"You are injured."

"It's nothing serious."

His grip tightened before relaxing. "Come."

She followed him to a chair at the other side of the room. After sitting down she waited for him to return when he left her side for a brief moment. "What happened to the creature."

"Your scouts have reported that it escaped into the sewers. They managed to dispose of it before three of the Titans found it." He returned to her side, setting down the bandages before helping her to remove her shirt. "I am surprised that it injured you." She was silent and he started to bind her chest. "You must be more careful my lady. I do not know what we would do if we lost you."

'You would do fine. I thank you for your concern though Qenymin."


	5. One Step Into Mystery

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**One Step Into Mystery**

Nothing had been said since that day. He couldn't bring himself to speak of Faith to the rest of the team, at least not until he had a chance to speak with her first. Raven had remained silent and he was thankful for that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card that she had given him.

* * *

There was a strumming of chords as the guitar that filled the silence of the club. She glanced over at the band who was practicing for that night's show. Her eyes returned to the glass of water and she stirred with a straw that she had found behind the bar.

"You won't heal quickly if you drink that."

She turned her head enough so that she could see Darla. "What do you want?"

"I was worried about you."

"Don't lie to me." She looked at the glass again.

"Someone's in a bad mood," she crooned. Darla sat down on the barstool beside her. "Come now Faith, you know that you can tell me what's wrong. Is this about what happened three nights ago?" she asked after a moment.

"You're enjoying this far to much."

"No," she said softly. Raising her hand, the bartender appeared moments later and set a glass down before her. She took the glass into her hand and took a sip from the crimson liquid. "Your well being is my only concern."

Another lie, but she could care less at the moment.

Light spilled into the entryway before darkening with the sound of a door closing. Darla looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Your boyfriend is here."

She took the bait and saw Robin walking over to them.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Glass in hand she stood and walked to the stage.

Robin ignored the wink Darla gave him when she passed him. "We need to talk." Faith nodded and he sat down on the stool that Darla had occupied earlier. He looked up when the bartender entered the back room, the door closing behind him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't come sooner."

He turned back to her. "I couldn't. I didn't know what to say."

"Then you must know what to say now."

"No."

"It would seem that you're here under false pretenses, Robin."

He smiled for a brief moment before frowning. "Those demons that have been attacking the city, is that why you're here?"

"One of the reasons." She raised the glass to her lips and took a drink of the water. It was warm, but helped to ease the dryness of her throat.

"What were the other reasons?"

"The club and everything else, that would be my own business." She turned to look at him. "You don't trust my now."

"I don't know," he admitted after a moment.

"My la-."

Robin looked up when he heard the voice.

"Excuse me Faith. I did not mean to intrude."

"It's all right Qenymin."

"I should be getting back to the tower," he said standing.

She nodded and walked with him to the door. "You should come back tonight."

The thought of refusing the offer occurred to him, but he nodded. "If nothing comes up then I'll be here."

"The rest of the Titans are welcome to come. I'll put their names on the list in case they're interested."

"I'm sure they will be."

She raised her hand to cover her eyes when the afternoon sun spilled into the area when he opened the door to leave. The darkness returned and she walked slowly back to the bar. Qenymin was waiting for her and she took a drink of the water that she had left there.

"Your bandages need to be changed."

Nodding, she then followed him into the back room. She removed her shirt and remained still as he re-bound her chest.

"The bones would heal more quickly if you would drink…"

"You know that I will not consider that option." Her tone was harsh.

"Forgive me my lady."

"No," she said tiredly. "I should not have become angry."

"It is all right my lady. I overstepped my boundaries by suggesting such a thing."

He had finished and she pulled her shirt on. "Thank you."

Qenymin nodded, but was silent.

* * *

"Dude, where have you been?"

"I was following a lead," he said in response to Cyborg's question. From the corner of his eyes he saw Raven raise an eyebrow before her face became impassive. "We have an invitation to the Blue Rose." They looked at him or rather they gaped, but he knew that his announcement was one of the best things that they expected him to say.

Beast Boy was the one to break the silence. "Dude, that's awesome! We have to go!"

"Who invited us?" Cyborg grinned slyly. "Darla?"

"No."

"Then who did?" He didn't answer and he grinned again. "Was it that girl that you were dancing with last time?" He chuckled when Robin blushed slightly.

"What girl?"

"No one Star," Robin said quickly.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Friend Robin, we must go. The Blue Rose is very much enjoyable."

"So are we going or not?"

"Yes."

* * *

As they approached the bouncer from their first visit waved them through the door after a brief glance.

"Dude, it's like they were expecting us."

"They invited us, remember?"

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a moment before blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah."

She rolled her eyes before walking to a nearby empty table.

"So our local heroes have returned." Darla smiled at the team before turning her gaze to Cyborg. "I'm glad to see you all here."

"We're glad to be here."

Raven glanced over at Cyborg when she heard his response. From the way that Darla was looking at him and he at her she knew that they would soon be flirting with one another. She started to turn away, but paused when she saw Beast Boy attempting to gain the woman's attention. With a frown she turned away from them. Looking at Robin she saw that he was scanning the club's interior and he knew immediately who it was that he was looking for.

"Friend Raven."

She turned her gaze to Starfire. "What is it?"

"The dancing."

Her eyes moved to the dance floor where several danced to the unique music that the band her played. "Yes, what about it?"

"Should we dance?" She arched a delicate eyebrow and she recognized the far to familiar look on her face; the question of her sanity. "I said something wrong?"

"No," she said after a moment, turning away.

The silence was filled by the sound of flirting between Darla and the two male Titans. When the woman eventually left Beast Boy and Cyborg began to argue between themselves.

Starfire tore her eyes from the dance floor to look at Robin when he stood. "Friend Robin." He didn't answer and she frowned as he walked away.

He ignored Starfire and walked away from his friends. From across the room he had caught sight of her lounging in the shadows. Weaving through the dancers, he managed to reach her in a short amount of time. "Faith." She looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Robin," she said, smiling gently. Moving her legs so that they were tucked beneath her, she waited for him to sit. "Are your friends here?"

"Yes."

She frowned slightly when she saw the look on his face. "What are you thinking?"

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Too much that I don't want to figure out right now." He opened his eyes when he felt the light weight of her hand on his arm.

"You mentioned wanting to go out again after we had lunch the one day."

"I did."

"Maybe tomorrow, you would like to join me for a walk."

"I would like that." She smiled and he felt the burning desire to kiss her.

* * *

He stepped out of the back room and scanned the club's interior. His eyes narrowed when he saw Faith sitting with the Titan from earlier that day.

The bartender glanced at the older man when he sensed his agitation. "Why don't you go over there?" He ignored the scowl that was sent in his direction.

For a moment longer he stood there before walking over to them. As if sensing his approach Faith turned to look at him and smiled. "I hope that I'm not interrupting.

"You're not," Robin said.

Faith turned from him to look at Robin. "I don't believe that you both have been formally introduced. Robin, this is my mentor Qenymin."

Standing, Robin held his hand out to the older man. "Nice to meet you." Qenymin nodded and when he grasped his hand the sudden feeling of hatred consumed him. He took his hand back, his thought racing from the emotion. "I have to leave now."

"I'll talk with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her in reassurance. As he walked away from them he tried to sort out what had caused his sudden anger.

"Where have you been?" Cyborg asked as he neared.

"It's time to go," he said, ignoring the question.

"What? Why?"

"We have training tomorrow."

Beast Boy frowned and slumped in his chair. "You're no fun."

_

* * *

_

The priest had an aura that he didn't trust. As the man walked by he turned to him and he smirked as if openly mocking the fact that he knew that he did not trust him. His hands clenched into fist at his sides when he was gone.

* * *

He awoke and stared up at the ceiling. Unclenching his hands he took a deep breath to calm the anger that he felt. _What the hell is going on?_


	6. For One Moment

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**For One Moment**

The sweat trailed down his forehead and into his eyes causing them to burn. He had only a moment to wipe his brow before he was forced to move. The star bolt came close to hitting him, but missed when he dodged it. The heat that radiated from it warmed his face as it passed him. Pulling a tool from his belt he threw it at Starfire.

Her legs were tied together and she gasped in surprise. Distracted she fell to the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Robin when he appeared above her.

"Are you all right Star?"

She nodded. "Fine."

Kneeling down before her he quickly untied her legs before helping her to her feet.

The space between them closed and she smiled slightly. "We should do something today."

He released her hand and stepped back from her. "I can't. I have plans," he said before turning away and walking back to the tower.

She lowered her eyes to the ground and shifted in discomfort. It hurt, but maybe she had been to forward she considered.

* * *

The water burned his body the moment he stepped beneath the showerhead. Closing his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to drift. There was something coming, but he couldn't understand what. A loud knocking caused him to open his eyes.

"Dude, hurry up. I need to use the bathroom."

He shook his head at the sound of Beast Boy's voice, smiling when he slightly at the mental picture of the changeling jumping around just outside his door. Shaking his head, he grabbed his wash cloth.

* * *

She pulled her hair away from her face. Behind her the afternoon sun's rays filtered through the small window into the room. Turning to the door she stopped when she found her path blocked by Qenymin.

"Are you going to see that b… Robin gentleman?"

"Yes. I understand your reservations, but there is no need for them."

"My lady, you are needed here."

"You're sweet." She touched his face lightly before slipping past him and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Like before the wolves were outside with the day guard. The guard saw him and the door was opened. He glanced at the man before entering, the door closing loudly behind him. It was quiet within the club. Looking around he saw no one.

"I'm glad to see you."

Turning around he was taken slightly a back when he saw Faith standing behind him. "You're full of surprises."

"It would seem so." Walking past him she started to the bar. "It's such a beautiful day out today. I hope you don't mind, but I packed a picnic dinner."

"I don't."

She glanced back at him and smiled. "That's good to hear." Picking up the basket that she had packed earlier, she glanced at the door leading into the backroom before returning to Robin's side. "Shall we?"

He nodded and moved ahead so that he could hold the door open for her. Outside the sun shined as brightly as before he had entered the Blue Rose. The momentary blindness that its light caused quickly passed. Leading to the way to his motorcycle, he helped her to sit down and after they had donned their helmets he started the bike.

The wind tore past them, threatening to rip them from the bike though it was seemingly impossible. Tightening her hold on him Faith rested her head against his back. The Blue Rose was barely a few miles behind them, but all ready she felt more relaxed.

* * *

The engine silenced after he had stopped by the park. Neither of them had discussed where they should go, but since she had prepared a picnic the park seemed to be the best place. He glanced behind him, but she had all ready moved. Removing his helmet he then walked to where she waited for him.

* * *

There was loud talking, followed by static, and then singing. Starfire yelped in surprise when black energy surrounded the remote and the device was torn from her hands. Looking at Raven she watched as her friend caught it before turning off the television and then returning to a meditative state.

The silence lulled her into a state of meditation, but it was quickly broken. Opening one eye she looked at Starfire who now stood before her. "What?"

She lowered her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Do you wish to visit the mall?"

"No," she said curtly before closing her eyes.

"Makeovers then?"

"Why don't you go see Robin?"

"He is not here."

She opened her eyes and gazed at the Tamaranian in silence for a moment. "Then go see Beast Boy or Cyborg."

Nodding her head in understanding she turned away from Raven and left the room.

When she heard the door close she opened her eyes and stood. Walking to the window she stared out at Jump City.

* * *

Her laughter took him away from reality. His gaze softened as he watched her. She looked at him, an unknown emotion appearing within her copper gaze before she turned away. "This was a good idea."

"That's good to hear."

"The dinner you made was very good."

She smiled slightly. "I hoped that you would enjoy it." Her gaze moved from him to look out into the trees. It was a small section of woods that Jump City had chosen to preserve a piece of untainted nature.

"What are you thinking about?"

"For once nothing," she said quietly.

"Faith…" He trailed off when his communicator started to buzz. Standing up he walked several feet away before responding, an image of Cyborg appearing on the screen. "What is it?"

"Dude, where are you?" Robin frowned and he shook his head. "Whatever, it's not as if you're going to tell me. Look there's trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Slade."

"I'll be right there." The screen went black and he returned the communicator to his belt.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back to her. "I'll drop you off before…"

"No," she interrupted. "I can walk home. Besides," she said with a slight smile. "I suspect that the city needs you if there's trouble."

He smiled, helping her to her feet as she moved to stand. The space between them closed and he looked down into her eyes.

"You should go."

"Yes…" He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a brief second before it ended.

"You're very bold Robin." He smirked and she watched him as he turned away from her and walked back to his motorcycle. Moments later the engine started and she watched him leave. He raised his hand in greeting and she raised her hand, lowering it only when he was gone from her sight. She touched her lips lightly with her fingertips, feeling a lingering warmth. _"Maybe…"_ She closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

_

* * *

_

Faith is right. I was bold.

The smile he wore broadened. He couldn't help it. From the moment that he had met her he had felt the burning desire to kiss her and he had only acted upon. The look that he had seen in her eyes was once that he would not forget. He drove down the road that ran along the coast. The Tower was drawing closer and he knew that he would soon have to face his demons.

* * *

"Welcome back!"

HE stumbled back slightly as Starfire tackled him. Her hold on him tightened and he found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. "Star… fire…"

Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly released him. "Did you have a good evening?"

"Yes." He rolled his shoulders to relieve some of the discomfort that he felt. "When did Slade contact us?" His eyes moved to her face when she didn't answer immediately. "He did contact us Starfire?"

"Yes he did, but…" Robin passed her and se turned to follow him.

The door slid open and he walked straight to where the other Titans had gathered before the television screen. "What's going on?" he demanded.

They turned to look at him at the sound of his voice. "We received this message twenty minutes ago," Cyborg said, turning back to the screen. He clicked a button on the remote and Slade's face appeared.

He felt a surge of anger and crossed his arms. The sound of his nemesis's voice brought back more memories then he wished to recount. There was no threat made merely cryptic words that would contribute to his insomnia. "Was this a live feed?" he asked when the video ended.

"No, it was a recording. We don't know when it was made."

His brows furrowed. He couldn't understand why Slade would send them a recording. "Play it again." The recording started again. Taking several steps closer to the screen, he stared up at the masked face. "Stop it." The picture froze, leaving Slade to stare at them in silence.

"Did you see something?" Robin was silent and Cyborg glanced at his companions to see that Beast Boy and Starfire wore the same curious expressions.

"No," he said after a moment.


	7. Shadow of the Past

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Shadow of the Past**

Slade's voice filled the room. He spoke for several minutes and then there was silence. Seconds passed and the message repeated. The message continued on loop until he pressed a button, immediately stopping it. He lowered his eyes, rubbing his temples. The headache refused to leave and he returned his eyes to the screen. Over one year had passed since he had last heard anything from his nemesis. It had caused him to wonder if he was actually dead, but it seemed that his thought was false. He continued to stare at the image with tired eyes.

_"What's wrong Robin? I thought that you would have been glad to hear from me."_

There were footsteps and then a hand closed on his shoulder. Startling, he turned around in his chair, expecting to see Slade but was mistaken. "Raven."

She raised an eyebrow as if to ask him if he expected to see someone else, but was silent. "You're tired."

"No," he said, turning back around to face the screen.

Her violet eyes moved to Slade's image. "You haven't been sleeping."

"I'm trying to work Raven." He moved to press the button that would cause the message to play again, but was stopped when a black energy enveloped his hand. "Raven." The chair was spun around and he was facing her again. She was silent and watched him with a scrutinizing gaze that caused him to fell a growing discomfort.

"You need to sleep."

"I'm fine Raven."

"Have you had any more dreams?"

He opened his mouth, but then closed it rather than speaking the lie that he knew that she would recognize. "Yes." She was silent and he lowered his eyes. "I dreamt of a priest."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, he just smirked at me. I didn't trust him."

"Was there anything else?"

"No." He sunk lower into his chair, running a hand through his hair. After several minutes he dared to glance at her. "Well?"

She didn't answer, instead walking past him to the consul. Pressing a button, the message played again.

* * *

Her silence troubled him. Since that night Raven hadn't spoken to him. Even though it was only the next morning he couldn't help but feel that she was keeping something from him, all though it was far more likely that she was figuring things out completely before telling him anything. Behind him he heard the doors open.

"Pull another all nighter?"

He turned away from the view beyond the window to face Cyborg. "Yes."

"Figure out what Slade was talking about?"

"No." He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee that had been brewing while he was thinking.

"Hitting the hard stuff I see."

He shrugged and took a sip, grimacing when he tasted the strange flavor. "Who bought this?" he asked, putting the cup down.

"No one. Star was experimenting with a new recipe," he said after sniffing the dark liquid in Robin's mug. "I think it was a surprise for you."

"She surprised me." He took the mug and poured its contents down the drain along with the untasted coffee that remained in the brewer.

Cyborg laughed, earning a glare from his friend. "Where are you going?" he asked when Robin started walking towards the door. He didn't answer and he shook his head. "There's got to be a girl."

* * *

He sped through the streets, making his way towards what used to be Slade's lair. In a matter of minutes he arrived there and he stopped. Remaining seated on his motorcycle, he looked at the exterior of the building. Part of it had collapsed, but the rest of it remained standing. After removing his helmet, he walked to the doors. The lock that he had placed there still remained and after finding the key he unlocked it. Within it was dark and there was no noise except for the shifting of the building on what remained of its foundations. There was no one that he could see. He found in the place that at one time Tara stood frozen in stone, but was now empty. The building was dead. He sat down and stared at the ground.

* * *

The voice of the news anchor spoke loudly in the room. The four heroes watched in silence the picture that was unfolding before them.

_"The missing homeless numbers continued to increase. In other news another body has been found, making the death toll now six. The police refuse to comment; though the possibility that a serial killer now stalks our streets has been released. The newest victim's identity…"_

"You've got to be kidding me," Beast Boy said with a groan. "First monsters and now a serial killer."

"This killer of cereals, he kills the breakfast?"

Cyborg bit back a laugh. "Serial killer Star. It's someone who murders several people in a similar manner."

"Oh." She stared at the screen in silence for a moment. "Should we not help them?"

"No, it's not our business. The police don't like it when we help them with things that they can handle themselves."

_"… the police continue their patrols of the streets. A curfew has been…"_

Cyborg turned off the television, silencing anything that the newscaster had yet to say. "I'm surprised that they haven't asked for our help. For all they know it could be something that's part of our expertise." He tossed the remote onto the cushion, where it was promptly grabbed by Beast Boy. Standing up he stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly in the process. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was almost seven o'clock in the evening._ Wonder where Robin is._

_

* * *

_

"You've come back to me Robin."

He opened his eyes. The darkness of the building hid anything from his sight. It was silent, giving him no hint to the voice that he had heard. Standing up, he winced at the slight pain that resulted from moving his stiff muscles. Walking back through the building, he exited through the door. It was night and he wondered briefly how long exactly he had been in there. He suspected that he had fallen asleep, finding it ironic that he was able to sleep in Slade's former lair. Locking the door, he stared at the building for a moment before walking to his bike.

* * *

"Dude, where have you been?"

Robin glanced at Beast Boy before walking to the couch and sitting down. "Looking for Slade." He didn't miss the look that was exchanged between his companions.

"Did you find anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing." He closed his eyes and leaned back into the cushions. _It doesn't make any sense._

"Robin…"

"Did Slade contact us again?"

"No."

He sensed a presence beside him and opened his eyes to see Cyborg.

"It could have been a message that he had put on a timer."

"I considered that all ready."

"Then you know that he's just messing with our minds again. That's what Slade does. You can't let him…"

"I know," he said, trying to control the annoyance in his voice. Grabbing the remote he changed the channel, earning a whimper from Beast Boy. He frowned when she saw the images being displayed on the screen.

_"Two more bodies have been found. A press report from the chief of police revealed that…"_


	8. A Slight of Hand

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

A Slight of Hand

She sat on the roof, watching the sky gradually lighten. It was a beautiful sight, one that she rarely took the time to partake of. In due time the sun crested the eastern horizon. With a sigh she rose and leapt to the ground. The day guard bowed at the sight of her and she nodded her head in recognition. Kneeling down she petted each wolf's head in turn. The both tilted their head in question, but she ignored the actions and entered the Blue Rose. As darkness replaced light she bid the day farewell.

"My Lady Faith."

"Yes?" she asked tiredly, pausing at the sight of Qenymin.

"You were out there for some time. Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"I understand my lade. Pardon my concern, but you seem to be aloof as of late."

"I've just had a lot on my mind. Now if you would excuse me…" She slipped past him and started walking across the dance floor.

"My lady, is there something that I could bring you? Some sustenance maybe."

She stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder. "No, thank you."

He watched as she left through the door behind the bar. A scowl darkened his features.

* * *

Icy water cascaded over her body from the showerhead. Soap and shampoo gathered at her feet and was swallowed by the drain. She turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. Drying off quickly, her towel was soon replaced by her sleeping gown. Turning off the light she left the bathroom and walked slowly to her bed, a thoughtful expression on her face. _Is it possible?_ With a sigh she laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was becoming exceedingly difficult to believe. She had thought that such a thing was impossible despite experience and yet the truth was right before her.

* * *

"Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Darla rose from the couch that she had been lounging on and walked to where Qenymin stood. "I assume that you cannot sleep either or that you are being the ever faithful pet and are standing guard."

"What is it that you need?"

She stopped and touched his face lightly. "I'm bored my dear. We all are, even you." The playful smile that had originally lightened her featured faded and her expression became serious. "She's keeping us locked away. How can you allow such a thing?"

"It is not my decision." His hand moved to her neck and he gripped it tightly. "You should be careful of what you say Darla," he said after a moment. "One might think that you were thinking of doing something foolish."

"Come now Qenymin," she teasingly. "I would never do such a thing."

"I would hope not."

* * *

The weight of eyes watching him caused him to wake. He opened his eyes to see Beast Boy standing beside him. "Why are you in my room?"

Beast Boy laughed as if finding his question to be hilarious. "Dude, you're on the couch."

He was going to tell him that he was wrong and make him leave, but didn't when he noticed the television. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"You should have woken me up."

"Raven said not to." The smile that he wore vanished. Tilting his head to the side in an animal-like manner he looked at Robin with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He stood and started to walk to the door. "Go to bed Beast Boy."

"But…" The door closed behind him and he quieted, pouting in the almost empty room.

* * *

"Damn it." He walked down the hallway in frustration. _When did I fall asleep?_ Searching his memory he could come up with no immediate answer. It was wrong to torture himself for an answer. Trying to remember when he had fallen asleep was like trying to remember a dream. The door with his alias on it was to his right. He was about to enter when a movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Turning, he saw a fleeting glimpse of a wisp of black. He followed after it, pausing when he turned a corner. "Faith?" She was standing at the end of the hall, her copper colored eyes gazing at him almost fearfully. _No… It's not you_, he thought when he noticed her tanned skin and exotic dress. "Why have I been dreaming about you?" She was silent and turned away before running. "Wait!" He moved to follow her, but doubled over when he felt an intense pain in his abdomen. Grasping blindly at the wall he managed to keep himself from falling.

"Robin."

"Where did she go?"

"There's no one here Robin."

He raised his head and looked at Raven with near disbelief. "She was here."

"Who was?"

"No one," he said after a long pause. He moved to stand up straight, but it was painful to do so.

"You're bleeding," she said quietly, a hint of concern in her voice.

It was impossible for such a thing to be true. The pain though seemed to suggest otherwise and when he glanced at his hand he could see the dark blood staining the ground. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and in the next instant he was in the infirmary.

Raven helped him to one of the beds before going to search through one of the drawers.

Her silence was expected, but he almost wished that she would say something. She turned back to him and he pulled off his shirt, wincing in the process.

"How did this happen?" she asked as she started to examine the wound. It was fairly deep, but was not serious.

"I don't know." He found himself wincing again when she applied some antiseptic.

"What happened beforehand?" He didn't answer immediately. When she finished applying the bandage she looked at him closely. "Robin."

"I was following a girl that I've been dreaming about."

"This isn't good."

"I figured that you would say something like that." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "Do you have any idea what's going on Raven?" She was silent and he frowned. "Raven what is it?"

"It is possible that a spirit has attached itself to you."

He nodded, understanding the possibility. It didn't seem to be the correct explanation though because of the girl's uncanny resemblance to Faith.

"Robin."

"Thanks Raven." He moved to stand, but she stopped him.

"There's something that you're not telling me."

"Raven…" The alarm sounded and he was thankful for the interruption. "Come on."

She didn't moved immediately, instead watching him leave. A frown darkened her features. Eventually though she followed after him.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. There was something wrong. Sitting up, the sheets fell away from her body. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for what had woken her. There was no manifestation though and all was quiet. Rising from the bed she left the room and walked down the hallway to a door at its end. Throwing open the door she scanned the interior that was filled with overstuffed couches and chairs in which several people lounged. "Where is she?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Robin demanded the moment that he entered the main room.

"I'm not sure." There was a red dot flashing on the map of the city that was displayed on the screen. Cyborg zoomed in on the image, but there was nothing that could be seen. "What's going on down there?"

"Shouldn't we go down there?" Beast Boy asked. He received no answer.

A black figure darted within the scope of the camera before moving out of range.

_Faith._

"What the hell was that?"

Robin turned away from the screen. "Titans…"

He didn't need to finish for them to know what he wanted. With his unfinished command they headed for the door.

Following after them, he stopped at the door when Raven touched his arm. "What is it Raven?"

"I think that it would be wise for you to remain here."

"I can't do that." She nodded and he was forced to move aside when she stepped past him and exited the room. Getting past her apparent frustration he followed after her and the rest of the team.

* * *

Graffiti painted the walls and trash littered the streets.

"I would have thought that this place would be hopping," Cyborg said, looking around at their surroundings.

"Something might have attacked them. Or worse, turned them into brain eating zombies."

Cyborg gave him a look before shaking his head. "You've been watching to many horror movies B.B."

"Come on," Robin said, starting to walk faster.

Glancing back at his car Cyborg gave the vehicle a sympathetic look before following after him. "Dude, if something happens to my baby it's your head I'm after."

Despite the fact that they were in the bad part of town they faced no pointless threats from the neighborhood's residents.

"It's quiet," Beast Boy said, his eyes darting to every dark alley that they passed.

Reaching the area from which they had received the video feed they stopped. The street and collection of buildings were still.

"My friends, I have the bad gut feeling."

"Keep your eyes open," Robin said. He glanced around the area. Like in the streets that they had walked to reach here there were no signs of life. "Titans, split…"

"My, my, my. What do we have here?"

From one of the shadowed alleys exited a familiar figure.

"What are you doing out here Darla?" Cyborg asked, obviously surprised.

Her crimson lips turned up in a frightening smile. "Reveling in freedom. Would you like to join me?"

Darla's offer was tempting. He was going to say no, but then he couldn't remember exactly why he was. There was a flash of light and he could hear a distant scream. The momentary blindness faded and with his sight reason returned. A woman stood between them now.

"Faith."

She turned her head slightly so that she could see him. "Robin, you and your team must leave now."

"How noble."

Her gaze returned to Darla. The woman rose slowly to her feet, watching her with eyes that burned with rage.

"Though I shouldn't be surprised. You always were weak."

"Darla…"

"Don't even try. I'm through following your rules my lady," she growled.

Faith looked at her with cold eyes. "That is unfortunate though I am not surprised," she said softly.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy whispered.

Cyborg shook his head. "I have no idea."

Darla turned her gaze to the five Titans. "Poor little lambs they're confused."

From around them came the sound of growling. Five pairs of eyes turned to the surrounding area where several creatures crept towards them.

"Raven, what are those," Beast Boy asked.

Reaching into her cloak Faith withdrew a glass orb.

"Kill them now!" Darla yelled.

"Titans!"

Faith threw the glass orb to the ground. It did not shatter though, instead rolling across the pavement before coming to a stop. She glanced over her shoulder at the Titans. "If you wish to live I suggest that you leave within the next sixty seconds," she said, her voice strangely calm.

Raven met her gaze and saw something within their depths that caused her to look at the orb. Her stomach muscles clenched. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"What…?" Robin was unable to finish his question before black energy surrounded him.

She watched as the team disappeared, more than likely transported to a safer location. A movement in her peripheral vision caused her to turn her head. Pain surged through her body when a stake was buried in her chest. Her eyes met Darla's.

"You're not as powerful as I thought that you would be." Her crimson lips turned up in a feral grin. "It's a little disappointing."

"You should be running."

Darla's eyes widened. Behind her there was a loud explosion.

* * *

"Rae, why did you…?" Beast Boy's words were cut off with the sound of an explosion.

From their place beside Cyborg's car they could see a bright light that lingered for only a few short seconds before darkening.

"What was that?"

"The reason that I transported us here," Raven said.

Beast Boy turned to her with a smile. "Thanks."

Robin's hands fisted at his sides. There was no concern for Faith and he wondered how they could have forgotten about her. Raven glanced at him with a knowing look. He started walking back towards where they had earlier been. After a few brisk steps he started to run.

* * *

Everything appeared to be normal. However there was the unmistakable scent of burned flesh. He looked to where a still form lay. Slowing his approach to a walk, he moved to Faith's side. As he drew closer he noticed what appeared to be ash scattered across the grown. He stopped beside her and felt a sinking feeling inside him. A metal stake protruded from her chest, blood coating her lips. He knelt down beside her. Touching her neck lightly, he quickly pulled his hand back when her eyes opened.


	9. What Stalks the Night

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**What Stalks the Night**

Robin stood beside the table. There was a sickening noise as Cyborg removed the stake from Faith's chest before setting it down on a nearby metal tray.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… fine," he said his voice monotone. "Can you give me a moment?"

"Yeah." He left the room, not wholly surprised by his friend's request. Robin seemed to blame himself whenever there was an innocent casualty. This one though seemed to be different. He had recognized the girl from the Blue Rose and had seen the way that she and Robin interacted whenever they had gone to the club.

When he was alone he looked at her face. Even in death she looked the same as when he had first laid eyes on her. It seemed impossible that she was dead. After her eyes had opened he had thought that there was a chance that she would survive, but it wasn't so. Maybe if he had brought her to the hospital something could have been done. The wound though spoke otherwise. Reaching out he touched her face lightly. He gazed at her, wondering what would have happened if things had turned out differently. Reluctantly he left her side. The slid open and he looked back at her one final time before turning off the light. Turning his hand he looked at Cyborg.

"I thought that I would wait for you."

"Thanks." He locked the door before looking down the hallway.

"You really like her, huh?" Cyborg asked after a moment.

"Yeah… She's the one that I've been going out to see."

"Sorry dude."

He nodded before starting to walk down the hallway. As he knew he would be Cyborg was at his side.

* * *

Their companions glanced towards them when the door slid open. Looking at the screen Robin saw that they were searching through the criminal database. Cyborg was the one to ask the question that he had been thinking.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Darla," Beast Boy answered.

"We've been searching all of the databases for a definite match to Darla," Raven said softly.

"Has she been spotted."

"No," she said in answer to Robin's question.

There was an awkward tension in the air. The death he knew had caused this. He was sure that no one knew exactly what to say. "I'm going to head over to the Blue Rose. She may have gone back there."

"I'll go with you."

He glanced at Raven before nodding his head. Any words that he would have normally said were left unspoken. Instead he stepped out into the hallway. The door slid closed and he could sense Raven beside him.

She wondered if she should say something, but she knew that it was pointless. He was suffering and nothing that she could say would take that pain away. Reaching out she touched his arm, causing him to look at her and smile halfheartedly.

Overhead the lights flashed red and the alarm blared.

* * *

She opened her eyes. It was silent, darkness surrounding her completely. The sharp pain in her chest reminded her of her current condition. Sitting up, she swung her feet over the edge of the metal table. A low hiss passed her lips when she attempted to stand. Grasping the edge of the table she remained still. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see the door. Stumbling towards it she then fell against the cool metal. There was a thin indentation running along the length of the metal, showing where the doors came together. Placing her fingertips into the indentation she gritted her teeth and pulled. There was a wrenching sound as she started to pry the doors open. Several long minutes later she fell through the opening that she had created onto the ground. Overhead the lights flashed red and an alarm blared. Using the wall for support she pulled herself to her feet before stumbling forward.

* * *

"Where's the breach?" Robin demanded the moment that the other three Titans ran into the hallway.

"The room where we put her."

Cyborg didn't need to tell him twice. He started to run down the hall with the others close behind him. It took them only a few minutes to reach the room. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw that the door was partially open. Walking forward slowly, he slipped into the room and turned on the light. His gaze moved to the metal table and he froze when he saw that it was empty.

"What the hell? How…?"

He glanced at Cyborg. "I don't know." His gaze returned to the table. It seemed impossible that she would be gone. His first thought was Darla who seemed to be the source of the attack. However they would have known if someone had broken into the tower and the breach had been in a room with no other entrance besides the door.

"Hey guys." The fear in Beast Boy's voice caused all attention to be turned on him.

"What is it Beast Boy?"

He didn't speak as if his words had been stolen from him. Instead he pointed to the floor.

Looking to where the changeling pointed he saw a trail of bloody footprints leading from the table to the door. The other Titans stepped back as they each looked at the trail that led into the hallway.

"Dude, did she come back to life or something?"

"You've been watching to many horror movies B.B."

Robin stepped out of the room. On the nearest wall leading down the hallway in the direction opposite from which they had come, he saw intermittent smears of blood. "Stay on you guard," he said before following the trail.

"My friends, this is a horror joke."

"No Star," Cyborg said quietly. "This is no joke."

Raven was to his left and he glanced at her. Her expression was impassive and he wondered if she had any idea as to what was occurring. The sound of heavy breathing caused him to turn his head forward. The bloody footprints were becoming fresher in appearance. Before him he saw the form of a woman slumped against the wall several feet away. "Faith." The name passed his lips like a whisper. Raven's hand closed on his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't go near her."

"Raven…"

"Robin, listen to me please."

"Raven, she needs medical attention." She released his arm, but she seemed to do so reluctantly. He walked slowly to her, his hand lingering near his utility belt. "Faith." Her head turned slightly as if to look over her shoulder.

"Stay away from me."

Her words were quiet and he had to strain to understand what she had said. A few more steps and the space between them closed. "It's all right," he said gently. He touched her shoulder and in the next moment he found himself pinned to the wall, her hand grasping her throat in a vice-like grip.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed.

"Stop!"

The three other Titans stopped abruptly, obviously startled by Raven's order.

Her demeanor had drastically changed. Though he could blame it on the flashing lights he knew that the physical changed, which had also occurred, that he now saw were real. Her canines had elongated and her eyes seemed to burn with an inner hunger. "Faith." Recognition flooded within the copper depths of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

The grip on his neck lessened before her hand slipped away. She slumped forward and he caught her before she fell.

* * *

She was sitting on one of the beds. A curtain surrounded the bed, separating her from the heroes. However the one known as Raven was with her and was currently tending to her wound. The others seemed to have no difficulty allowing her to tend to her. "You know what I am?" Faith asked.

Raven raised her eyes to meet the other's gaze. "Yes."

"I am surprised that great precautions have not been taken."

"Robin and I are the only ones who know." Faith turned away from her and she could feel the others uncertainty. She could understand what Faith was feeling though. Her secret was one that was wise for others to not know. Such knowledge was a matter of survival. "I was not aware that your kind was still in existence."

"My people allowed themselves to become nothing more than myths and nightmares over to centuries ago."

Silence replaced their brief conversation. Finished with her task Raven started to put the supplies away. Afterwards she pulled back the curtain.

Faith met the wary gazes of the other Titans with impassive eyes. Robin was not a part of the main group, but instead stood before the windows.

"You don't need to worry about anything," Raven said coolly.

The others seemed hesitant, but Cyborg took her words for what they were. "Well," he said with a grin. "I guess that you'll be spending the night here." He had little time to say anything else before Raven herded them from the infirmary.

Robin waited several minutes until he was sure that they were gone before speaking. "Are you going to explain what happened out there?"

"I used a magical weapon to dispose of Darla and the creatures that she had summoned."

"Why?"

"She would have killed you and your companions."

"So you put yourself in harm's way."

"Darla does not know how to kill me. I had little to worry about concerning myself."

"Was she like you?"

"Yes."

"Then why did she die and you live?"

"We're… Different."

He turned to look at her. A few minutes passed in silence before he walked purposely over to her. Looking at her he searched for what he had seen earlier, but her appearance was the one that he was used to. "You're a vampire."

"I suppose that is an accurate term."


	10. One Thousand Thoughts

******Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

One Thousand Thoughts

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep had been impossible before the arrival of dawn. His thoughts were a whirlwind in his head. Vampires. They were creatures that had held his childhood interest. Monsters that he and his friends had frightened girls with by telling scary stories. He had even dressed up as Dracula one Halloween. Vampires were not real. They were myths, evil spirits from superstitious lands, and Hollywood's favorite horror movies. Then there was Faith. He did not doubt that she was one of these creatures that stalked the night and because of this everything that he had once believed had been tossed out of the window. There was a dull ache in his head, the signal of the start of a migraine. He sat up and pulled open one of the drawers of his bedside table. Removing a bottle filled with migraine medicine, he shook two pills into the palm of his hand and promptly swallowed them dry. After returning the medicine to the drawer, he laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Faith paced the interior of the infirmary. The four walls seemed to be a cage. Her gaze moved to the closed door. There was nothing keeping her within the room. None of the Titans had instructed her to do so. To leave though, would not be the right decision. Her needing to remain where she had been put had been an unspoken instruction. She walked to the window and looked out at the city and the surrounding ocean. _It's almost dawn._ She reached up and pulled the neck of the sweatshirt that she wore over her nose. Robin had brought her a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt to change into after their brief conversation. They were a couple sizes to large, but she still chose to wear them. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. _I can smell him. These are his clothes._ His scent calmed her restlessness. Her eyes opened and on the water's surface she saw reflected the first light of the rising sun.

* * *

He opened his eyes after what felt like only a few short minutes after first closing his eyes. Turning his head he saw that the clock read 6:30 a.m. in bright red numbers. Reaching over, he turned off the alarm that had woken him. He did not get up though instead he lay still. Any inclination to rise was non-existent. After the passing of several more minutes he rose. Leaving his room he walked down the hall to the nearby bathroom.

* * *

The door slid open. At first glance he did not see her. Stepping into the room he turned his head and saw her lying on the bed closest to the wall farthest from him. Walking over to her he stood beside the bed, her eyes opening almost immediately. "Sorry."

"Do not worry. I was not sleeping." She sat up, her legs swinging over the edge of the bed. Her gaze swept over him before returning to his masked eyes.

Her gaze seemed to look through him as it always did. Strangely, even knowing now what she was, he did not become unsettled. "Would you like to take a shower?"

"That would be nice," she said, smiling slightly. He nodded his head and stood up.

She started to walk to the door, but he stopped her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Robin…"

"I'm glad that you're alive Faith."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then changed her mind. Smiling softly, she touched his face lightly with her fingertips. No words were exchanged.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. After a few short seconds he pulled away and took her hand. "Come on," he said, leading her from the infirmary.

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it Faith?"

"The blood…"

"It hasn't been cleaned up yet." He glanced at her, seeing that she appeared to be troubled. "Don't worry about it." She nodded, but he noticed that she seemed to be weighed down by something. "Is something the matter?"

She hesitated to answer him.

"Faith."

"If it is at all possible that blood must be destroyed."

Her words caused another question for him to ask her to form, but he kept silent. He released her hand and opened the door to the bathroom. "I set out some fresh towels for you."

"Thank you." She closed the door and locked it behind her. Pulling off the sweatshirt she then removed the bandages. Her reflection revealed that the wound had partially healed. She walked to the shower and turned on the cold water before stepping beneath the showerhead. The thought that her blood still stained the Tower's walls troubled her and it was only a small assurance that it was light out.

* * *

Robin left the bathroom door and started to once again walk down the hall. He could not help but wonder exactly why she wanted her blood to be destroyed. It seemed very strange, but he felt compelled to do so. Something in her voice made it seem truly necessary. He stopped before the door whose nameplate read Raven. Knocking on the door, it promptly slid open. "I need a favor."

* * *

She had thirty minutes before eight o'clock and Cyborg would then rise, followed shortly there after by Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin's request had been strange and yet she had no reason to deny him. Her pace slowed until she stopped. She was now where the trail of blood ended. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said quietly. Black flames appeared burning the dark stains on the floor until it was gone, leaving no sign that it had existed when the flames were extinguished. She continued the process, removing the stains from the wall and floor until she reached the room where she did the same action. As she watched the magic summoned flames burn away the last remaining blood she knew now what she had originally suspected earlier was highly likely.

* * *

Faith opened the door to see that Robin had waited for her. "Thank you."

"It was no problem."

She nodded and crossed her arms. "I assume that I must remain here so that your companions may question me."

"Yes, but you can go."

"Why…?"

"I all ready questioned you. What they need to know I'll tell them. You don't need to worry about anything." She appeared reluctant before nodding her head. "I'll drive you to the club."

"Thank you, but you have all ready done more then enough. Besides, it may be better if you were here when your companions wake."

It was his turn to nod. "I'll…"

"Robin."

At the sound of Raven's voice he turned around. She was frowning and turning back to Faith he saw that she was gone. His gaze lingered on where she had been standing before he faced Raven.

"You're letting her leave?"

"Yes. I know where to find her."

She considered questioning the wisdom of his decision, but Robin would not have allowed her to leave if he had not been sure. However, for the moment, he agreed with his decision.

"Raven…"

"I took care of the blood."

He started to thank her only to stop short when she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

Faith took her time returning to the Blue Rose. Yes, the others were undoubtedly worried, but there was nothing that they could do until sunset. She was nearing the place where Darla had lured the Titans and stopped once she reached the exact spot. The ashes were gone, having been scattered by the earlier night's wind. She replayed what had occurred in her mind and felt little remorse. There came the sound of voices and she moved on.

* * *

The wolves' ears perked. The day guard turned his head, hearing the soft footsteps that were approaching. Not long after a familiar woman appeared. "My lady." He took a step away from the door, but stopped when she raised her hand and shook her head.

Faith walked past him and entered the club without a word. Her thoughts were on what awaited her within.

"My lady."

She stopped, the door slamming closed behind her. Qenymin quickly approached her and she saw a mixture of concern and anger in his expression.

"You are injured."

"I am fine."

Her tone silenced any contradiction that might have been raised. "Tell me, what happened?"

"Our dear Darla revealed her true nature to me. She has been disposed of." She stepped past him and started to walk to the door behind the bar.

"My lady…"

She stopped abruptly. "Qenymin, I am in no mood to hear or answer any further questions."

Though her voice was smooth, her annoyance was evident. "I apologize my lady. I will not trouble you further." He bowed, but she did not see. Instead she walked behind the bar and entered the room behind there. When the door had closed behind her he straightened, his expression dark.

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged on her bed in the darkness of her room. Before her were Faith's clothes, a white dress, and the stake that had been buried in her chest. Both items were stained with blood. Reaching out she touched the stake. Visions flashed before her eyes of the battle that had occurred earlier. Withdrawing her hand she turned her attention on the dress next. Her fingertips hovered above the fabric and before she touched it there was a sensation, like an electric charge, and then a series of brief visions. She pulled her hand back, her eyes narrowing. Standing up, she opened a chest in the corner of her room before putting both items away and sealing the chest with a spell. Her hand rested on the closed lid of the chest. Her thoughts were many, but each one returned to one thing.


	11. Behind Closed Doors

******Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, and Qenymin though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Behind Closed Doors

Darla's betrayal left a bad taste in her mouth. Looking at those others who make their home at the Blue Rose, she wondered who else shared the deceased's thoughts. That curiosity though was without foundation. She knew that the others' loyalty to her existed without question. Darla had been the only one whose loyalty had always been questioned, the one who she had always wondered when she would turn. Faith sighed heavily and settled back into the couch on which she currently lay. The few others in the room glanced at her, some concern reflected in their eyes. She ignored them; her thoughts still on Darla. That woman had caused the first traces of fear, of doubt to form within her. No one had ever turned on her before and she knew that Darla's actions had been the cause of these traces. She closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her arm. The stares of the others weighed heavily on her, but she ignored them. Several minutes passed and the weight was not lifted. "If you continue to stare, you will have to leave." The said nothing, but she could feel their gazes leave her. The sound of the door opening and then closing broke the ensuing silence.

"What do we have here? The great Master Qenymin has decided to grace us with his presence."

The smooth, taunting voice of Rasalinn caused her to smile. The normalcy of the situation calmed her and she could have thanked the male. Qenymin had not responded and she heard him crossing the room to her, his footsteps muffled by the carpet. "What do you want Qenymin?" she asked when his footsteps stopped at her side.

"I thought that I would come to see how you were fairing my lady."

"I am fine," she said. Her annoyance was evident in her voice. It could not be helped though. Since her return from Titan Tower she had no desire to see or speak to him. At the moment his presence was frustrating and until now he had done well with remaining from her.

"Forgive me."

She sighed heavily and lowered her arm. Opening her copper eyes, she stared at him. Her gaze was hard, more so then it probably should have been. He remained unaffected by her gaze, something that she had long ago learned.

"Is there something that I can do for you?"

"No." She covered her eyes with her arm again. He did not leave her side as she had hoped he would, but that did not surprise her. Qenymin had always seemed reluctant to leave her alone once he was beside her. "Do you plan to stand here all day?"

"I believe that she wants you to leave," Rasalinn said.

"I do not take orders from you, Rasalinn," Qenymin growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You would be wise to remember that."

Rasalinn narrowed his ice blue eyes, but said nothing. Instead he fingered the knife that he had been holding, running his thumb along the edge of the blade. It was tempting. Regardless of Qenymin's position, he had grown tired of the elder.

The threat hung thick in the air and the tension between the two was stifling. "Enough," she said quietly. Sitting up, she looked at both men. "Qenymin," she stared, focusing her copper gaze on him.

He interrupted her before she could continue speaking. "I will leave you my lady." Bowing his head, he turned and left the room. The moment that the door closed, the tip of a knife buried into the wood.

Faith cast Rasalinn a warning look, causing him to apologize.

Rising from his chair, Rasalinn walked to the door to retrieve his knife. "I do not trust him my lady." There were murmurs of agreement from the others in the room following his statement. He turned, his gaze settling on Faith. "Why do you trust him?"

"I trust him the same as I trust you Rasalinn. I will not allow your hatred for him to change that."

"That is not the only reason." He walked across the room and knelt down before her. Taking her hand, he gazed into her eyes. "My lady, I believe that he intends to betray you. Before Darla betrayed us I saw her speaking with Master Qenymin. I believe that he intends to turn against you."

She had not been sure of what to think when he had taken her hand, his gaze so serious that it almost frightened her. His words did little to calm her. Qenymin was one of the few that she trusted with her life and what he told her now seemed more like a chance incident, but still it worried her. "Did you hear what was said between them?"

"No, I did not. My lady, I failed to protect you from Darla. I do not wish to make the same mistake again."

"Rasalinn…"

"I understand that you trust Master Qenymin, but I ask that you be more wary."

Her gaze softened. His sincerity was touching and she wanted desperately to believe him, but she could not. "I will Rasalinn." She smiled an action that she rarely did around her own kind.

"Thank you, my lady." He bowed his head and, turning her hand over, kissed the inside of her wrist. Beneath his lips he felt her steady pulse. For anyone else it would be a temptation, but he had never found it to be so. A few brief seconds passed and he then raised his head, releasing her hand. He stood and the hush that had fallen over the room ended, the others who were present began to speak between themselves more. Returning to his chair he sat down, his gaze moving to the door. There was a thud after he threw his knife, the blade buried again in the door.

* * *

Qenymin did not react when he heard the sound of the knife striking the closed door. _I did not think that he would be so bold._ Most here would be punished for making an open threat like that, but he knew that Faith would not punish him. Rasalinn was one of her trusted, her favorites, and as such he would not be reprimanded for his actions. It was not surprising. Within he could hear the two speaking and he heard his name spoken among the other words. _Distrust is born so easily._ He considered re-entering the room, to be more forceful with his words and therefore urge Faith to leave the others' company, Rasalinn's company. That would be the best thing to do now with the way things were currently. Rasalinn, he knew, was more then likely whispering words into her ear that would turn her against him. _She will not turn on me. I will let him speak for now._ He walked away from the door, following the hallway to the stairs. Ascending the steps, he entered the Blue Rose. Those who worked as staff were setting up for the public who would spend several long hours until in the early morning hours the club closed. He nodded to the one behind the bar before looking towards the entrance. Seconds later he sensed a presence at his shoulder.

"Master Qenymin."

He took the wineglass that was handed to him. Sipping the red liquid, he closed his eyes. It was cold, disgusting, but it served it purpose. He swallowed the mostly full glass of liquid and finished it in a matter of seconds. Opening his eyes, he walked to the bar and set the empty glass on the smooth, obsidian surface. Turning around, she saw the night guard walking towards the entrance. He followed after him and stood in the doorway as the change of guard took place. The day guard walked away from the club, the two wolves following after him. The night guard finally took notice of him.

"May I do something for you Master Qenymin?"

"No." He walked forward a few steps before stopping. "You are doing a good job."

The guard nodded, but said nothing. The door opened and he started to speak, but was motioned to be silent.

"Did I upset you Master Qenymin?"

"You can upset me no more then your dying breath would upset me."

Rasalinn chuckled, sounding thoroughly amused. "Your tone suggests otherwise."

"What are you doing up here Rasalinn?"

"I was planning to oversee the change of guard, but it seems that you have done that for me."

"It would have been wrong not to watch such a mediocre task."

He grasped the hilt of his knife, tempted as he glared at the older man's back.

"If you plan to kill me I would do so now." No move was made and he turned to face Rasalinn. Bowing his head to him, he walked past him and entered the club.

Rasalinn released the blade's hilt, his eyes closing. Several minutes passed before he opened his eyes. His gaze moved to the twilight sky. _This will not end with Darla. My lady, I hope that you are right._


	12. Strained Relations

**********Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, Qenymin, and Rasalinn though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Strained Relations

Cyborg stared up at the ceiling. Around him the machines that lined the walls of his room hummed. He sat up on the slab. Disconnecting the chord from his arm, he set it aside before standing. It was early, earlier then when he normally woke. He left his room, any thoughts of procrastinating seeming useless. His thoughts were on the young woman and the previous night's events, which had kept him awake in the early morning hours. Questions, there were many that he had formulated during the time that he had spent awake. Though there would undoubtedly be an interrogation later in the day, he wanted time to question the woman on his won without Robin present. _Robin's involved with her. I wonder how much he actually knows of what's going on._ As he followed the halls to the infirmary, he could not help but slow his pace as he passed the room where she had been placed when they had believed her to be dead. _What the hell happened?_ Her miraculous resurrection was another question that he needed to ask. He glanced at the walls where blood had been smeared the night before, but now there was nothing to suggest that it had ever been there. "Strange." He arrived to the infirmary and hesitated in front of the closed doors. After a moment he knocked and the doors slid open as he stepped forward. "Morning…" _Her name. What's her name? That's going to be an awkward question._ "Miss. It's Cyborg. I just wanted to…" He stopped and stared, dumb-founded, at the empty beds. "Where is she?" Hurriedly leaving the room, he walked down the hall towards the main room. _How did she get out? No… The door wasn't locked and she shouldn't have left. She did though, so where would she go? Robin!_ He grinned and quickened his pace. The main room was drawing close when he saw Robin. "Hey!"

Robin stopped and looked curiously at his friend as he rushed over to him.

"She's gone." He looked at his friend's face, expecting a reaction that would most likely result in the team being sent out in search of her. However, Robin's expression did not change.

"I know."

He did not immediately comprehend his response. "What? What do you mean that you know?"

"I told her that she would leave."

_He's joking._ Nothing in Robin's expression hinted that what he had said was anything but the truth. "You little porcupine! Why the hell did you do that? We need her to find out what's going on in this city!"

"I know where to find her if we need her," he said, trying to keep his annoyance from his voice.

"She's a suspect!"

"For what? She kept us from being killed."

"We wouldn't have been killed. It's not like we haven't been in that situation before."

"How do you know that?"

The question caused him to pause. Any anger or frustration that he was feeling diminished. "I don't… Listen Robin. I know that you like her, but how do you know that she isn't involved with what's been happening lately? For all you know that thing that happened with Darla could have been a set up."

Robin ran a hand through his dark hair. "She's a victim Cyborg. I know that she isn't involved in this and that night… She was just trying to help us."

"How do you know? I mean, how well do you actually know this girl?"

"I just know," he said, his voice tired.

"My friends!" Starfire shouted, her voice breaking the silence that had fallen. "The girl, she is gone."

"We know!"

She shrank back when both Cyborg and Robin yelled the words at her. "I am interrupting?"

Neither of them answered her. They walked past each other and down the opposite ends of the hall.

_

* * *

_

"No new murders have been reported. In other news police are investigating an explosion that occurred earlier last night. No damage was reported. The bomb squad has been called in, but the source of the explosion has yet to be identified."

"I bet one dollar that they don't find anything." Beast boy looked at his companions expectantly, but received no match for his bet. He slumped back onto the couch. The news had changed topics and was now showing a video about the city's little league team and their game victory. He changed the channel to an animated cartoon.

_"Mogo, how are we going to defeat the Dark King? His power is…"_

"Re-run." He changed the channel only to change it quickly afterwards. Several more channels later he threw the remote aside and looked over the back of the couch. "Hey Star, do you want to play a game?"

She looked at him and the game controllers that he held in his hands. With a bright smile she flew over to the couch and sat down beside him, snatching one of the controllers from the changeling's hand.

Beast Boy grinned and turned on the game consul. The image on the screen changed with a burst of music. On the television screen there was pictured two cars that started to move once he and Starfire started to play.

Raven glanced at the two, watching them as they played. It astounded her how easily events, such as the previous night's, could be forgotten. Maybe this was their way of coping, but their enthusiasm suggested otherwise. She turned to look out again through the windows. The noise from the game was quickly becoming annoying. Behind her she heard the screeching tires followed by a shark of excitement and then a groan. She knew without having to look that Starfire had succeeded in defeating Beast Boy.

"Man, where's Cyborg when I need him?"

"Shall we play again?" Starfire asked, looking hopefully at Beast Boy.

He looked at her and reluctantly nodded his hand. "Hey Rae, why don't you join us?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, it will be most fun."

"I'll pass."

Both shrugged and turned back to the screen, the game starting again seconds later.

She watched them for a short time before leaving the room. Walking down the hall, she paused before a closed door. Within, she knew, was Robin. She could hear Slade's voice, the message that he had sent them repeating over and over again. He was frustrated. Starfire had told her of the encounter between he and Cyborg. Though neither she nor Starfire knew what had been said, she suspected what it was about. "Don't lose yourself," she whispered to the closed door before walking away.

* * *

Robin paused the tape. He turned away from the screen and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were dry and he blinked several times, though it did little to help. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 2:37 and he turned away from it with a heavy sigh. Once again, he had lost track of time. _I should talk to Cyborg._ For a moment he almost left the room, but he changed his mind. The exchange of words that had occurred earlier that day, that he had forgotten, resurfaced in his memory. With it returned the frustration that he had felt then. _Later._ He looked at the screen again and the tape continued from where it had left off. It had only played for a few seconds before he paused it again. What Cyborg had said refused to leave him alone. _What if he's right? She never explained everything. She only… No, do not think that,_ he chastised himself. _She has been helping us even before I discovered that she was, before I knew what she was._ He looked at the screen, half-tempted to perform a background check on Darla, Qenymin… Faith. It would be difficult though. He had no knowledge of their surnames and knew only where Faith was from. He clicked a button and a search engine appeared. Several minutes passed before he decided to type the words _The Blue Rose._ On the screen there appeared basic information about the club, but little else. He scanned the page and found the lone name given that of the owner, a woman name Charlotte Bronson. Typing the name in the search engine he was given information that listed her only as a resident of The Blue Rose and a citizen of Jump City and of the United States of America. Her age was given too and other less important information. He chewed on his lower lip and on a whim he extended the search to include two hundred years. Ten more names were shown and he looked at each one, until he was staring at the final page, the earliest date given from when a woman by that name had existed. _All of the pictures of her are the same._ He sat back, not sure if he should be surprised. His gaze remained on a black and white picture of an old west saloon girl.

_Charlotte Bronson_

_Residence: California_

_Date of Birth: May 4, 1861_

_Date of Death: Unknown_

* * *

Cyborg didn't look up when the door slid open. It closed and only then did he glance up before returning his attention to his car. "What do you want?"

Robin didn't answer immediately. Crossing his arms, he walked over to him.

"Well?"

"I wanted to apologize."

He stopped waxing the car and stared at the Boy Wonder. "Say again."

"You were right, but…" He met Cyborg's gaze. "I don't think that she is involved, at least not in the way that you think."

"How then?"

"I can't say, but you're going to have to trust me."

"All right," he said after several long minutes of silence.

Robin nodded and turned to leave.

"Dude." He waited for Robin to speak again before continuing. "Just don't keep us in the dark forever." He nodded, but unfortunately he said nothing that would assure him that he would do as he requested. "Robin."

"Yeah… I won't," he mumbled as he left the garage.


	13. A Growing Shadow

**********Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, Qenymin, and Rasalinn though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

A Growing Shadow

_Hands ghosted down her sides, causing a shiver to travel up her spine. Hot breath exhaled on her neck. She could hear whispered words, but they were inaudible._

_"Nefert."_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. She could still feel him. A few minutes passed and the lingering dream faded away.

"My lady."

She turned her gaze to Rasalinn. He stood near the door. For a moment, she didn't react. "You should not be in here."

"Forgive me. I heard sounds and thought that you were in trouble."

He thought that she was in trouble. Such a thing seemed silly. However, everything that was happening made that possibility not seem so much like that. She lowered her gaze. "It is fine."

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine."

It was a lie. He took a chance and crossed the room. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he studied her face.

The mattress shifted when he sat down. Under any other circumstance she would have punished him for invading her space, for intruding upon her chamber, without permission like he had. She was too tired to do so though.

He lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. They were haunted.

"You overstep your boundaries, Rasalinn."

"Forgive me." He released her chin and lowered his hand. Standing, he started to leave only to pause when she spoke his name. "Yes?"

"Stay for a moment, please."

He sat down again. Her gaze was distant and she appeared to be distracted. "What can I do for you?"

She turned her gaze back to him. Raising her hand, she hesitated before lightly brushing her fingers over his neck. Just beneath the surface she could feel his pulse.

There was something in her eyes. "Do you wish-"

"No." It was tempting, but she could not allow such a thing. "Stay with me for a time, Rasalinn."

"As you wish."

* * *

He slipped his fingers through her hair. The dark strands reminded him of silk. He gazed at her, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. She looked peaceful. There was the creaking sound of the door opening. He lifted his gaze. His eyes narrowed at the appearance of Qenymin.

The sight of Rasalinn in Faith's room with Faith lying her head on his lap was one that he had not expected. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded.

"She asked me to stay with her."

He frowned. This could not be allowed. "Leave now and you will not be punished."

"You are not my master."

"Insolent-"

His hand moved to the hilt of his blade. "What are you doing in here?"

"That is none of your concern."

"You do not have her leave to remain here. I suggest that you go now."

Qenymin matched his glare. After the passing of several minutes, he heard someone calling for him in the hall. He reluctantly turned away.

His hold on the blade's hilt relaxed after he was gone. The tension in the room lessened. His hostility remained though. Why had Qenymin come into her room? The possibility that he meant some form of ill will towards Faith could not be discarded. It was possible too still, that she was right and there was no reason to distrust the elder. Qenymin and Faith had known each other longer than they had. He felt otherwise though. There was something about Qenymin that was not right.

* * *

The Blue Rose was silent. He stood a distance from the establishment, watching. A few cars drove by, slowing as if to make certain that the club was in fact closed before turning around and returning to the sky. It was a bit strange. Every time that he had seen this place, had heard word of it in the street, it was always teeming with people. Ever since that night when Faith had come to their rescue though, it had become silent. His communicator flashed and he lifted his arm.

_"Cyborg, where are you?"_ Robin demanded.

"Out in the city." He could see Robin frown and he waited for him to demand a more specific answer.

_"Get back to the Tower."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." The screen went dark and he lowered his arm. He made a final glance to the Blue Rose before walking to his car. Sitting down behind the wheel, he started up the vehicle before pulling off the side of the road and making a quick U-tun. In the rear view mirror, he could see the club's bouncer watching him leave. For a few seconds, he thought that he saw a gleam of red in the man's eyes. It was gone too quickly though, for him to be certain. Something about it made him uncomfortable. After what he had seen when Faith had been at the Tower, there were conclusions that could be drawn. He could not be so quickly to do such a thing though. It was possible that the red eyes had been caused by a reflection from his tail lights. It had probably just been coincidental. He frowned deeply. A second glance in the rear-view mirror showed only the road. Turning on the radio, he blasted the music in hopes of a distraction. It worked a little.

_"The police still have nothing to say about the explosion several nights ago."_

_"The Teen Titans haven't released a statement either and they were spotted down there."_

_"It was probably an experiment. The Titans and the police are probably keeping quiet about a-"_

He changed the channel, in no mood to listen to the musings of radio hosts. Soft rock filled the vehicle. Before him, Titan Tower rose. A few minutes passed before he pulled into the garage. Starfire was waiting for him. "Hey, Star. What's going on?"

"My friend, we must hurry. There is trouble and Aqualad-"

"Slow down. Are the others still here?"

"Yes, they are waiting for us upstairs."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Oh. I..."

She was no longer meeting his gaze. He could see something in her emerald eyes that caused him to frown. "Come on. We don't want Robin yelling at us."

"No, definitely not."

Her tone sounded solemn, but he asked no questions. Silence hung between them as they ascended the stairs. When they entered the main room, a look from Robin made it very clear that Robin was not pleased with the time of their arrival. Aqualad was here and he nodded to the fellow hero. "Yes."

"We'll be going to Atlantis," Robin said.

* * *

The Teen Titans had left Jump City. It was for the best she supposed.

The ocean lapped gently at the shore. It was calm today.

Faith turned her head slightly to look at the wolf that sat on its haunches a few feet away from her. Qenymin had instructed it to follow her, to watch her. Concern, she supposed. His behavior had changed since Darla's betrayal.

The wolf turned its head, amber eyes gazing into copper ones.

Its gaze was even. She turned her gaze back to the ocean. Where had the Titans gone? It as of little matter really, but still she felt some concern for him. Where ever they had gone thought, it was best that they were there. It was safer.

_

* * *

_

The clash of metal against metal was loud. From around him there were cries of pain. The scent of blood was thick in the air. He dodged the blow from the warrior before him. Another quick dodge before blade met flesh. The man fell, blood pouring from a wound to his back. A shout caused him to turn. He barely moved out of the path of a swinging blade in time. There was a slight sting on his arm from a glancing blow. The pain vanished in an instant when he saw red.

* * *

"Robin!"

Bronze skin was replaced by silver-green scales. He stared at the creature that he had pinned to the wall.

"Robin!"

Turning his head, he saw that his friends were locked in battle with creatures similar to the one that he held by the throat. Who had called him? Beast Boy was knocked to the ground. He quickly released the creature and rushed to the changeling's aid. As he dodged another attack, there was a loud explosion. The stone of the cavern crumbled. Reaching out, he grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and pulled him out of the way of some falling stone.

Beast Boy shook his head, some debris falling from his hair. He glanced from the stone that would have crushed him and then to Robin. "Thanks."

"Come on." He pulled him to his feet before returning to the fray. His grip on his weapon tightened. It felt strange. Glancing down, he saw that he held a short blade. The metal was coated thickly with blood. He blinked and he held his usual fighting staff again. Shaking his head, he started to fight again. It almost didn't seem real. In one moment, he was fighting those that had been launching an attack against Atlantis. In the next moment, they had been replaced by warriors with crimson stained blades in their hands.

"Robin, look out!"

He stumbled back when bolts of green light struck those opponents before him. Looking up, he saw Starfire. She smiled at him before flying to another part of the cavern.

* * *

His breaths were short and heavy. Staring at the cavern floor, he tried to control his ragged breathing and to calm down after the recent victory.

"You're bleeding."

Glancing at Raven, he then looked at his arm. The fabric of his uniform was stained dark with blood. There was a slight tear in the fabric. "It must have happened in the fight," he mumbled.

She knelt down beside Robin. Taking his arm, she examined the room. It was possible that this had been inflicted by one of the creatures. There had been no sign that he had been injured during the fight though. "This should be bandaged."

He pulled his arm free of her grasp. "It's nothing serious."

There was something in his voice that caused her concern. She met his masked gaze. "Robin-"

"Hey, you two!"

They both turned their gazes to Cyborg.

"Get over here. Aqualad says that there is a feast waiting for us."

"We're coming," Robin said. He watched as they left the cavern. Starfire lingered for a moment before she too left. He stood up and offered Raven his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Robin."

He avoided her gaze, not wanting to look into the violet eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge. "We should get going before Cyborg eats everything."

She nodded, saying nothing. Robin led the way from the cavern and she trailed after him. He was trying to hide something. What it was exactly, she could only guess.


	14. An Offered Hand

**********Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, Qenymin, and Rasalinn though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**An Offered Hand**

_Pain wracked his body. He was on fire. That fact he was certain of._

_"You will be fine."_

_The voice was soothing. He forced his eyes to open. A female face was above his. He recognized her._

_"Sleep. I will take care of you my prince."_

_Her hand brushed lightly against his cheek. He let his eyes close._

* * *

Robin looked as though he were in pain. His face was twisted and he clutched his side in his sleep. Blood leaked out from between his fingers. She reached out to move the appendage. Her body went rigid. Pain. It was overwhelming. Visions flashed before her eyes. Pulling her hand away caused it to end abruptly.

"Raven."

He was awake. Sweat soaked his brow. He no longer looked to be in pain though.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was concerned."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, he winced. His side was still tender. The sensation of something wet and sticky prompted him lift his hand. In the darkness of the room he saw something dark on her hand that appeared to be blood.

"Robin."

"Not now, Raven." With some difficulty he managed to disentangle himself from his sheets. Just as he managed to stand Raven grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her. After a moment he nodded. His arm was released and he was able to leave his room; Raven walking close at his side.

* * *

The lights of the infirmary hurt his eyes. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes, waiting until he had adjusted to the brightness before lowering his hand.

"Sit down."

He looked at Raven. Her back was to him. For a time he watched her as she riffled through the drawers.

"Robin."

There was a trace of annoyance in her voice. He minded that fact and sat down in a chair as she had earlier instructed. She seemed to be having trouble finding whatever it was that she was looking for. He looked for a distraction, but there was nothing to be found in the room. Glancing at his side, he frowned at the sight of the blood that stained his shirt. The wound had stopped bleeding before they had all left Atlantis. When he had showered it had hardly looked serious. Maybe he had scratched it in his sleep. That, actually, wouldn't be too surprising.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?" He looked at Raven. The sight of the bandages in her hands though prompted him to nod his understanding.

She set the bandages down on a tray before pulling out some antiseptic and the other supplies that she needed.

The blood had caused his shirt to cling to his skin. He winced. With some care he managed to peel his shirt off without irritating his side too much. The sight that met him was shocking. The small cat had grown and looked deep if the amount of blood was any clue. It was inflamed and looked as though it were infected.

Raven said nothing as she knelt down before him. As gently as possible she swabbed away the blood. There was some pus oozing from the wound. She heard him hiss as she proceeded to clean it thoroughly.

How had it gotten this bad? It shouldn't be this bad. It had just been a scratch. He couldn't begin to comprehend this. It was admittedly disconcerting. _The dream._ Something had been wrong with him in his dream.

* * *

_"There is no need for concern, Prince Rekhmire."_

_He stared at the woman. Her head was bent, dark hair hiding her face as she tended to his wound. She was familiar. Her head lifted and he saw her face. Warm, copper eyes gazed into his._

* * *

"Robin."

Raven was staring at him. She looked concerned. He quickly looked away.

Frowning, she returned her attention to what she had been doing. "This needs stitches. It has to wait though, until the infection is gone."

"That's fine."

She took special care in binding his wound. He didn't move, but she could sense his discomfort. When he had finished she wanted her hand before find a thermometer. "Open." He did as she instructed and she stuck the thermometer into his mouth. "We need to talk, Robin. You need to tell me about your dreams."

He started to protest, but a look from her prompted him to keep his mouth shut.

The thermometer beeped and she took it from him. "One-hundred and three degrees. You will need to stay in here."

"Raven." She was ignoring him. As he reached for his shirt he found a fresh one thrown at his head. Frowning at her, he then pulled it on. There is nothing to talk about, Raven."

"Then there is something to talk about."

"I'm not going to play games with you."

"Neither am I." It was silent as she put the medical supplies away.

"I don't want to talk, Raven. I'm not concerned."

"That does not concern you?"

He glanced at his bloody shirt before looking at her. "No."

"You're a fool."

"I was injured in the fight."

"That is not from the fight." He fell silent and she gave him a quizzical look. "Or is the fight from earlier not the one that you were speaking of, Robin?"

Several minutes passed before he spoke to her. "You should know. You already know about my dreams."

"Of them only. Robin..."

She sounded uncertain. He didn't say anything more to her. The dreams were none of her business. She didn't need to know anything more than what she already knew. He glanced at her when she sat down beside him and was startled when she took his hand.

"Robin."

Had he ever seen her this concerned before? Yes, maybe he had, but he couldn't remember exactly when.

"I am here if you want to talk."

They had always had an open door policy with each other. Half of the time they were both too stubborn to use it. Now, though... "This isn't really like you, Raven," he said with a weak smile.

"I am worried about you."

"I know." He was very aware of her concern for him. Several times he had caught her staring at him, her expression strange as if she were trying to figure something out. "You don't need to worry. I'm fine, Raven."

"I cannot help it."

"I know." He patted her hand with his free one. "I appreciate it."

She released his hand and stood up. "Stay in her for now, Robin. You need to heal."

He nodded his understanding, too tired to argue with her. She lingered for a moment, as if to make certain that he would stay, before leaving. The door slid closed behind her, but there was no sound that told him that she had locked it. He rose and crossed the room to the medicine cabinet. Helping himself to a tranquilizer he then laid down on the nearest bed. Staring at the ceiling he waited for it to take effect. Several minutes passed before he felt the mind numbing lure of sleep. He closed his eyes and gave into it.

* * *

The appetizing scent of waffles drew two of the Titans into the main room. Sitting themselves down on the stools Beast Boy and Starfire watched Cyborg closely. Their stomachs growled at the sight of a plate of waffles being placed just within their reach. Beast Boy reached out to grab one only to have his hand slapped.

"Those aren't for you."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then cook your own."

"Cyborg."

He answered Beast Boy's pitiful look with withering glare. After a few seconds though, he sighed and nodded.

"Yes!"

"Hey!" An attempt to pull the plate away from Beast Boy and Starfire failed and within seconds it was empty. "I didn't say that you could eat it all." He frowned when the two ignored him. Muttering insults under his breath he grabbed his plate and turned around. The sight of Raven caused him to jump.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't just sneak up on people, Rae."

"I was not sneaking."

"Say that to my poor heart."

She rolled her eyes. Without a word she took a seat on the empty stool.

"Where's the porcupine?" Cyborg asked as he mixed some more batter.

"Asleep."

He glanced at Raven. "What's he doing in bed? It's about..." A quick glance was made to the clock. "Eleven."

"He is sick."

"That's no..."

"What?" Starfire flew from her seat. "I must go to him and- Eep!" She narrowly managed to avoid the barrier that suddenly appeared before the door.

"He needs rest," Raven said with a pointed look to the Tamaranian.

"But-"

"No."

Defeated, Starfire floated back to her seat.

Shaking his head, Cyborg returned to his breakfast preparations. "So what's wrong with him?"

"A fever."

Cyborg paused to look at Raven. He suspected that there was more than what she was telling them, but he didn't ask anymore questions. A plate thrust into his face forced his attention back to Beast Boy. "What do you want?"

"More please."

"But-"

"I said no." He turned his back to the changeling's pleading expression. "Hey, Rae, do you want some waffles?" There was no answer. Looking to where she had been he found that she was gone. "When did she leave?"

"I'll take her waffles."

"No, B.B."

* * *

Robin didn't stir when she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. He was still warm. Frowning, Raven drew her hand back. There had been no visions this time. That was a small relief. Robin looked calm. His mind had seemed blurred though, which was unusual for him. She laid a blanket over him. The bandage could be changed after he woke. She lingered for a moment longer before vanishing from the room.


	15. A Wall to Block the Path

**********Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to its appropriate owner. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Faith, Darla, Qenymin, and Rasalinn though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**A Wall to Block the Path**

Bodies swayed. Arms reached up to the sky. Heads tilted back or rocked side to side.

The base thrummed deep and lowed and became almost hypnotic.

Raven wove her way through the mesh of bodies. She had expected this place to be empty. Cyborg said that it had been dead. Instead, she had paid the entrance fee after waiting in line for what felt like hours. The weight of eyes followed her. No attempt was made to see who watched her so closely. It would be a futile effort.

"My, my, my. The Titans have returned. One of them at least. Where are your friends?"

When she turned around she found herself face to face with a young woman. Dark auburn hair framed a pale face.

"I was hoping to see that cute changeling again."

She frowned. "They are busy."

"But apparently you aren't." Her lips curved into a comely smile. "Care to dance?"

"No."

Her lips turned down into a cute pout. "Shame." She took a step towards the hero. "You name is Raven, correct?" She wasn't given an answer, but that didn't really bother her. "You're here for a reason." Her head tilted to the side in a curious gesture. "Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"No?"

"Excuse me." Raven turned and tried to leave. The girl grabbed her wrist and she faced her with a dark look.

"Stay for a while."

"Let me go."

"Charlene."

The woman glanced over her shoulder when a man came to stand behind her. His hand grasped her wrist and she reluctantly released Raven.

"Go."

"You're so fun." Charlene winked at Raven before walking away.

"I ask you to excuse my sister's actions."

Raven said nothing. She studied the man before her. He was attractive; tall and pale with auburn hair. The man looked so similar to Charlene that she concluded that they were fraternal twins.

"I am Marcus."

She hesitated to grasp the hand that she offered her. When she did she found that his grip was strong, but his hand was like ice. "Raven." Her hand was released. She studied Marcus's expression. It was disarmingly pleasant.

"How might I help you, Miss Raven?"

He had a wonderful voice. She could almost lose herself just listening to him speak. That was purposeful on his part, she knew. There was power emanating in his voice. "I am looking for Faith."

"I see. Is she expecting you?"

"No. I am here to see how she is."

"Is that so?" His lips twitched. "I was not aware that she had... friends."

She said nothing in response to that. "Is Faith here?"

"The Lady will be performing soon. She will be free to speak another time."

"I can wait."

"You misunderstand me, Miss Raven. The Lady will not be available to visit with you tonight. You may always return another day."

Something was behind Marcus's smile that put her on edge. A strange sensation crawled up her spine. She felt something lightly tracing the curve of her neck.

"Are you chasing her off, Marcus?"

She felt Charlene's breath against her ear. With how close the woman was she could smell her perfume. The scent was of lavender. "Do not touch me." She heard Charlene sigh as if she were disappointed. Thankfully, the woman left her side and moved to stand beside Marcus. "I will be back tomorrow," she said to him.

"I cannot promise that you will be able to see the Lady."

"Tomorrow."

"I will tell the Lady that you were here."

That seemed to be the closest that she would get to an agreement. "Thank you." She stepped past them both.

"Until tomorrow, darling."

She ignored Charlene. With some difficulty she managed to worm her way through the crowd to the exit. The sound of music prompted her to look over her shoulder. Faith was standing on the stage. She watched the woman as she swayed in time with the song's beat. Soon, the lyrics were filling the room. After a few minutes she stepped outside. The guard glanced at her. She hardly gave him a second look as she walked away. When she was close to the road she glanced over her shoulder. Charlene stood outside, her red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

* * *

"Welcome home, Rae."

"Thanks." The corners of her lips turned up slightly when Beast Boy grinned at her. Thankfully, he didn't notice. He had already turned away. She walked past him to the couch. Sitting herself down, she summoned a book to her. Cyborg and Starfire were no where to be seen and she was intent on taking advantage of the silence.

"Hey, Rae."

Or she would if Beast Boy had just left her alone. She closed her book and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering how your day went."

His concern was touching. She didn't let him see that. "My day was fine."

"You were gone for a while. What did you do?"

"I went to the coffee shop and the book store." She didn't mention the Blue Rose. He didn't need to know about that. "Why?"

He raised his hands in defense. "I was just curious."

"I see." She stared at him for a moment before starting to read her book again.

Beast Boy jumped over the back of the couch and placed himself on the cushion beside her. "Aren't you going to ask me what I did today?"

"What did you do today, Beast Boy?"

"Thanks for asking, Rae."

She ignored the grin that he gave her.

"Well, I bought a new video game and beat it. High score!"

"Until Cyborg plays it."

He frowned at the thought. "Cyborg won't play it."

The certainty in his voice was a little amusing. She tensed when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. If he had not tried to pull her book down she would have ignored him. She turned her gaze to him. "What?"

"Let's go do something."

She didn't know how to respond. He had caught her off guard. "It's almost midnight."

"I know a place." He wasn't sure what to think when she didn't answer him. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Beast Boy-" Her communicator started to flash.

He released her wrist and leaned back against the cushions.

Beast Boy looked a little upset. She wasn't certain what to think about that. Setting her book aside she then grabbed her communicator. "What?"

"Raven."

Robin's image was terrible. "It'll be right there." She turned off the communicator. Standing up, she started to leave only to stop. "Tomorrow night."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

She decided to let him figure it out. Just as she was passing through the door she heard him declare his realization. Her lips twitched. Glancing over her shoulder at him she then let the door slide shut behind her.

* * *

His entire body ached. Any attempt to move seemed to take off of his energy.

_"Close your eyes."_

That was too easy. Whenever he did he dreamed either of the priestess who cared for him or of burning with fever. The former was never there when he woke, but she continued to suffer from the latter.

"Robin."

He sat up with a start, causing pain to surge through his body. Raven was walking towards him. He had not even her heard her come in.

"You should be lying down." No protest was made by him when he eased him onto his back. "Stay still." After making sure that he would not move she then went to grab the thermometer. Returning to his side she held it out to him.

Taking the thermometer from her he then put it into his mouth. A few seconds later he heard the device beep. "What does it say?" he asked when Raven took it from him.

"One-hundred and four." She quickly collected some ice and a bottle of aspirin. "Take your shirt off," she said as she grabbed a roll of bandages. When she turned around she found that Raven had obeyed her. "Here," she said, giving him two aspirin.

"Thanks." He winced when she touched the wounded area. She didn't apologize, but she had no reason to beyond making him feel better.

The wound looked terrible. The infection had not improved. "You should to to the hospital."

"No... No hospitals."

She was hesitant to agree. He was sick, but he was too stubborn to get the help that he needed. Still, she reluctantly gave in and nodded her head. Carefully, she worked on putting a new bandage on the wound.

When he was okay to lie down again he did so.

"Robin."

"I'm tired, Raven."

For some reason she didn't pursue the matter. She should. It was pertinent to know how exactly he had come by this wound. He needed better treatment than what she could give him and she needed to know how to stop this from happening again. The dreams were the core of the matter. That only did so much to help her figure this situation out though.


End file.
